Julie's Got A Crush!
by Kit Ka-chan xx
Summary: Julie's in her room with pictures of the boy brawlers and her heart skips a beat when Shun's picture pops up.. she later on goes to stay at Marucho's mansion..and Shuns staying there too! Pretty pretty please review!
1. which boy?

**Kit Kat-Chan: *gulp***

**Julie: go on!**

**Kit Kat-Chan: I do not own ****bakugan ****the idea for this story was mine so in taking credit for that, this story is for all the juliexshun lovers out there so please enjoy!**

The room was dark, and the only light in the room was from the moon, shining in through the window. Sitting on her bed was Julie, clutching in one hand a bunch of photos and in the other a red marker pen. She sat staring at each individual photo of a boy brawler, trying to choose which one she would date (if she ever had the chance that is).

"Hmm Julio's like not my type, and I couldn't imagine us as an item," she muttered as she scribbled an X across his face.

"Joe's kinda cute, but he's going out with Chan," she said giving him the red X as well. "Klaus is really hot, but he's a big-headed pompous who would only offer me tea and biscuits."

She stood up and sat near the window looking at the next photo. "Marucho's a sweetie but he's a bit young," she smiled stroking the picture with her slender fingers, before putting an X at the side of the picture so not to ruin it.

"Billy and me are better off staying friends." She thought thinking about when they had gone out. They both didn't go well together and felt they were better off staying best friends.

"But what about Dan!" she squealed looking at the photo of Dan with starry eye's, "I mean he's caring, funny and extremely hot!" she giggled leaning against her window, when her eye's suddenly caught sight of a photo in a frame beside her bed.

The photo was of Julie with Runo, Alice, Mira and Chan-lee all posing for the camera which Julie's older sister Daisy was holding. She stared at Runo then at the photo of Dan.

"I forgot Runo's dating Dan," she whispered as she gave Dan the red mark,

"I'm not even going to bother with you Ace, cause you act lovey-dovey when you're around Mira." She sighed as she drawed a pair of glasses and a beard on him before marking an X on his face.

"How come Chan, Runo and Mira have a guy but not me? I mean not even Baron has asked me out, am I not pretty or something?" she thought as she picked up a mirror on the side and looked at herself.

First looking at her dark blue eyes with long eyelashes, then at her tanned complexion and long silver hair most girls would only dream of having. She pouted then blew herself a kiss and placed the mirror down. Nope she didn't have a clue why she didn't have a super-hot boyfriend it was a mystery to her. As she looked at the next photo her heart skipped a beat. Her belly felt like there was a million butterfly's inside. Her eyes met a pair of amber ones and a face with jet black hair and an emotionless face yet he looked hot.

"Shun…omg," she whispered, "why is my heart beating so fast….and so loud?" she thought looking at the photo and leaning down to give it a kiss.

She suddenly realised what she was doing and dropped the photo and ran to her bed and hid under the covers. "Wow did I just do that?" she gasped blushing, looking out of the covers at the photo left on the floor. She leaned down and picked it up and stroked it. "I've never felt this way before… over Shun! Why have I never seen how hot and amazing he looks before? Now calm down Julie, calm down your TIRED that's why you think Shun's hot…..and maybe why you're talking to yourself. Get some rest you have a busy day tomorrow."

She put the photos away after putting a question mark on shuns picture. "I need some rest if in ever going to get to the airport in the morning, I can't believe in staying at Marucho's for three weeks! It's gonna be wicked." Thought the fifteen year old happily before going to sleep.

**Kit Kat-Chan: Well I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Feel free to give a review while you're reading this! My gosh I didn't know that my hands would hurt this much! I take my hat off to those who write stories on this site! You are amazing people!**

**Julie: peace out! Xxx**


	2. Sorting things out

**Julie: Woohooo!**

**Kit Kat-Chan: That's how I'm feeling too!**

**Julie: I can't wait...I'm going to Marucho's! *does a little boogie* **

**Kit Kat-Chan: Ermm yeah, so maybe we should get on with the story?**

**Julie: get on with the story my butt! This is MY story, and I'm in charge understand?**

**Kit Kat-Chan: yes Juli- hey! Wait a second IM in charge here! **

**Julie: please enjoy chapter 2 of this story! *runs away from Kit Kat-Chan***

"I can't believe I made it in time for my flight," thought Julie, as she got herself comfy on the aeroplane seat.

"But damn Daisy and her stupid ways. I wish she didn't wake me up like that, she's such a meanie." She looked out of the window as the plane took off.

Julie had slept in late, and after her mum and dad had tried to wake her up, Daisy came in with a spray bottle of water and had ripped the covers of Julie and sprayed the water all over her, while yelling at Julie to get her big booty out the bed.

After getting dressed and getting her bags in the car, her dad drove her to the airport, where she managed to find the right aeroplane and board it without leaving a trail of mess behind her. Like the last time, where she kicked up a fuss because her hand care manicure set was taken from her, because security found a pair of nail clippers and scissors in her hand luggage.

"But like how do you expect me to do my nails now?" She had asked, grabbing the security man's neck collar and giving it a shake.

"I haven't done my nails in like TWO WHOLE DAYS!" she moaned as she walked away, after giving the guy a hard stare and kissing her teeth at him.

Thinking about it now Julie had to giggle,

"Poor guy." She thought starting to feel tired, laying her seat down she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

***scene: Dan and the brawlers are at Marucho's mansion two nights before Julie was going to stay* **

Dan and the other brawlers where trying to organise things for the much missed brawlers stay.

"So, run through that with me again Marucho." Said Dan munching into a burger that one of Marucho's maids had made for him.

"Well for the hundredth time Dan, we all will pick Julie up from the airport, and drive back here and let her get settled in then decide what we want to do for the next three weeks." Replied Marucho, looking at everyone around the table.

"Well I still think we should go to the beach." Said Runo drinking her lemonade, and looking at Alice for backup,

"Well the beach sounds like a lovely idea Runo, but why don't we go camping or something?" answered Alice thoughtfully.

"Why don't us girls go shopping and spend, spend, spend?" said Mira, "I mean it would be fun if us girls just spent some time together."

Runo and Alice nodded in agreement, when Ace spoke up. "Umm what about us guys? To tell you the truth I think we should just take every day as it comes," he said,

"There is no point getting stressed about it when we might as well wait for Julie to come, and ask her."

Everybody nodded and agreed to do that. "By the way didn't I call for all the brawlers?" said Dan, "where the heck is Shun? Everyone looked around.

"Arrgh trust Shun to not join in with our meeting," grumbled Runo,

"I mean that guy is such a loner."

Alice suddenly stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Where do you suppose Alice is going?" Baron asked Ace, "oh I dunno, probably going to find out where shun is. You know that she is a bit like a 'mother hen' and all of us are her 'chicks' and if one of us goes missing (which is always Shun) she will zoom of to find it." Replied Ace, just as Alice came back in the room.

"I found Shun," she announced, as she sat down again and sipped her drink, "He is in his room resting, because he is still tired from his flight from japan, but he will join us to pick Julie up just as long as Dan does not sing in the limo on the way there, because Dan's crap voice will give him a headache, and by the sound of Shuns voice, he does not want a headache." Alice finished off, looking straight at Dan who had chocked on his burger.

"Hey! My voice aint that bad ya know!" he yelled getting up, and leaving the room to give Shun 'a piece of his mind.'

"Well didn't this meeting go well?" said Joe smiling at everyone, as he stood up, "I better get going, my mums probably gonna want me home right now, so say bye to Shun and Dan for me guys!" he yelled as he ran down the hall.

"We girls better go home too," said Mira looking at Alice and Runo, "we gotta ready ourselves for the arrival of Julie, the queen of shopping prima donna Dan loving flirt." She grinned as the girls walked out of Marucho's mansion.

"But you know what I think?" said Alice, "I think no matter how ditzy, silly or naïve Julie is, she will always be that sticky glue that keeps us together."

And Mira and Runo nodded in agreement.

**Kit Kat-Chan: there we go! All done :3**

**Julie: woop da woop!**

**Kit Kat-Chan: hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! **

***Julie and Kit Kat-Chan* mwah! Bye bye! xxxx**


	3. She's arrived!

**Well I'm really happy that you all like my story so far! **

**If there is anything you would like me to change or add, please leave **

**Me a message or a review! **

**Julie: here's chapter three! Xx**

"I'm finally here!" thought Julie, excitedly grabbing her bags and walking to the outside of the airport. She just couldn't wait to get to the outside air.

"Mmm, to feel the wind in my hair… this is what I've missed."

She placed her suitcases down and sat on one,

"We did arrange that the guys would pick me up, so I guess all I have to do is wait for them."

She scanned through her text messages to find the one Runo had sent her.

"Hey Julie! over here!"

Julie lifted her head to find Alice, Mira and Runo running over to her, from the car park. She screamed and ran over to them,

"Oh my gosh it's been like ages" she squealed, giving them all hugs,

"I know we all missed you so much!" said Alice,

"I can't believe how long it's been." Said Mira, helping Julie with her bags,

"Yeah it's been a while, but your luggage feels the same, maybe even heavier," laughed Runo, picking one them up, "Where are the boys? Oh there they are, taking their sweet time. Come and say hello to Julie you idiots!"

Runo continued to bark at them as they came closer,

"Yeah that's right Baron, help Julie with her bags, enough of the hugs Dan! And Ace what's with the staring? She's a human being you know! And where's Marucho and Shun?" She demanded, grabbing Dan away from Julie, who had gone hug happy,

"Calm down Runo their coming! They are just being slow and 'dignified' as Shun calls it, look her they come now!"

Dan scrambled away from Runo's grasp and ran over to Ace. Julie had not noticed the arrival of Marucho and Shun, until Marucho walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"MARUCHO!" Screamed Julie, picking him up and giving him a squeeze,

"It's good to see you Julie," smiled Marucho, "wow don't you look beautiful, and just when I thought you couldn't get any prettier."

"That is so sweet of you Marucho," giggled Julie, "It's so nice to see you all again but where's…..SHUN?"

Standing there was a tall handsome, short jet black haired, amber eyed version of Shun, staring at her but with a calm expression.

"Umm hey Shun, long time no see! You look great! Umm I mean well h- how you been?" She stuttered, going red with embarrassment as Shun looked at her then walked over.

"I'm fine thank you," He said, giving Julie a little side smile, "How are you? You don't look half bad yourself Julie. You have grown into a stunning young lady, if I may say so." He continued, leaning forward and giving her a hug.

"Oh my days, is Shun like hugging me?" Julie thought, as she blushed and hugged him back, "and he complimented me AND smiled! I think I'm going to faint."

Shun pulled away from the hug and picked up the bag Julie was holding,

"C'mon guys let's go back to the car, and Dan if you sing one more note, I'm gonna give my fists a family reunion…. Ninja style."

Shun showed Dan a sneak preview of what would come.

"Oh whatever Shun, Alice said I was ok when I sing!" Yelled Dan, as he got into the limo.

"Shut up Dan! Anyway you can't sing, Alice only said that so you wouldn't get upset." Runo said spitefully. She didn't care if she was going out with Dan, she would treat him the way she always had.

"NOOOO!" Shouted Dan, pushing Runo away, as she went to sit beside him, "You shut up you blue haired monster!"

Ace grabbed Dan back, as he leaped towards Runo,

"Cut it out you two! We haven't been with Julie ten minutes and you too start!" He yelled, as Baron got in and helped restrain Dan, while Julie and Alice restrained Runo.

Julie couldn't help but look at Shun while he sat in the car, arms folded and eyes closed, taking no part in what was going on.

She was mesmerized by his calm aura and felt a hot flush when she looked at the muscle on his arms. She looked back at his face and squealed in fright, when she saw him looking at her, noticing that she was checking him out. She quickly turned her eyes back to Runo and Dan, who were still fighting,

"Why can you two just be quiet in the car, as well as civilized?" yelled Mira, first punching Dan on the head then Runo, "We will be at Marucho's place soon, so just be patient!"

For the rest of the journey Dan and Runo kept quiet, and that meant more time for Julie to talk. She told them that Billy and her was no longer an item, and that she was planning to try out as a cheerleader at her school.

Her quirky character to the other brawlers seemed to have grown, but of course they didn't mind,

"You are like that sticky glue that keeps us together." Alice had said many times.

As they arrived at Marucho's, Julie stared at the huge mansion and smiled.

"So many memorise this place brings back to me. Saving vestroia and defeating Naga. And most of all lying on my bed and talking to gorem." She whispered, tears filling her eyes, but quickly wiping them away so no one would see.

As they walked in someone ran to Julie and hugged her,

"Joe! I thought there was a brawler missing!" squealed Julie, jumping up and down while hugging Joe.

"I was a bit late, so the others had to pick you up without me," explained Joe smiling at her, "How are you Julie? It seems you've been doing a bit of growing up! I hope your personality has stayed the same though?" He asked, feeling relieved when she said she was the same.

"I think I'm going to unpack my things if that's ok guys," said Julie, "Just so it's out the way." She explained picking up two suitcases while Alice, Mira and Runo grabbed the others, and showed Julie to her room, the same room from three years ago.

She chocked back the tears as she walked in, feeling like the twelve year old Julie Makimoto from three years ago who came to stay at Marucho's for the Summer. Her thoughts were interrupted when Runo put her arm around Julie's shoulder,

"Hey do you want help packing?" She asked placing the suitcases down.

"Oh I think I'll be alright doing it by myself. When it comes to putting things on hanger and draws I'm a bit fussy, and you lot would think I'm bossing you around," she said smiling at them, "you girls go back to the others and I'll just sort this stuff out."

As the girls left the room, Julie got up and locked the door and sat on the bed. She had held herself in long enough and she had a big lump in her throat. She suddenly burst into tears and fell onto the bed crying. She felt much better crying it all out then holding it in.

Suddenly the door knocked, but she couldn't answer it, her voice wouldn't let her,

"Julie are you okay in there?" someone said, trying to open the door,

"Oh no I'm hyperventilating! I can't breathe! I was crying too hard, oh I'm gonna die!" thought Julie panicking.

Running to the door she opened it… and standing there was Shun!

**Well I hope you enjoyed that verrrry long chapter! Im just going to explain that Mira, Ace and Baron can go to the human world whenever they please, so don't be confused by that. And also it hasn't kicked in to the New Vestroia thingy, so I'm making it that they know them before all of that. (I hope I explained that ok) **

**Well I hope I've made Shun seem ok (he has a lot of fan-girls so I want them all to be happy with the way he is) **

**Julie: she really tried!**

**Enough said! PLEASE review! **

**Btw this chapter was for ScorchedXxXRoses!**

**Peace out! Xx mwah! **


	4. Like I never Left

**Kit Kat-chan: I am SO pleased that you all are like my story so far!**

**Julie: your positive feed-back has made Kit Kat-chan very happy! :D**

**Kit Kat-chan: well let's get back to where we left of!**

"Julie are you okay in there?" someone said, trying to open the door,

"Oh no I'm hyperventilating! I can't breathe! I was crying too hard, oh I'm gonna die!" thought Julie panicking.

Running to the door she opened it… and standing there was Shun!

Shun had just walked past the room, and decided he'd knock just to see how she was doing; however he was greeted by Julie crying and unable to speak.

Shun came in the room, and shutting the door quietly behind him, he put his arms around her.

"Shh its ok Julie I'm right here, it's ok." He said soothingly, rubbing her back while he hugged her.

After a couple of minutes, Julie calmed down and felt much better,

"Thanks Shun, I think I'm alright now." she said, wiping away her tears, feeling like an idiot.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Asked Shun, feeling weird that he was so concerned for her, and feeling the need to protect her as if she was a delicate flower.

"I'm fine, I was just being silly and crying about the past… Gorem can't come back and I need to learn to get over that fact. You'd think after all these years I'd be used to not having him around with me but….."

Her voice trailed off, but Shun understood,

"I guess she's never got over the fact that Gorem's not here for her anymore," He thought, "she's never been the type of girl, that can handle being by herself. I'm used to it, but for a girl like her, being on her own without a close friend like Gorem must be hell."

He looked at Julie, who was caught up in her own thoughts, whilst staring at the wall,

"Oh great he probably thinks I'm a stupid baby for crying now. Omg look at the state of me! Look at my hair…where the heck has my band gone? Great, tear-stained face and messy hair… he probably thinks I'm a right joke." She thought, standing up to get her hairbrush.

"You're probably bored of being in here with me Shun. You can go to the others if you want…I'm going to start unpacking now." she said turning away from him, as he stood up.

But to her surprise he walked over to her and gently put his arms around her waist, and looked into her eyes,

"If you're ever lonely or need someone to talk to, come to me ok?" he said, stroking her face, before moving a piece of hair out the way of her eye.

"Umm ok t-t- thanks Shun." Said Julie, blushing and feeling a bit angry at her heart for being so loud,

"No problem," Shun replied, giving her a gentle squeeze, before walking towards the door, "you know where my room is right?"

Julie nodded and he smiled, just before going out and shutting the door. Julie looked at the door, then at herself in the mirror.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked her reflection, before going through her suitcases until she found her hairbrush and a spare band, "You can't go hitting on Shun! He's a big no, no, he's drop dead hot, super rich and he's a ninja…his fan-girls would go mad! What is with you trying to get the biggest fish in the ocean?"

She stood up and went into her en-suite bathroom, but continued to discipline herself,

"Besides, Shun has no feelings for you whatsoever," She looked into the bathroom mirror and sighed, "So get it into your head Jewels, Shun is, and always will be…un- untouchable."

She splashed the cold water on her face, then walking into the room she sat down near the suitcases and started unpacking.

**Scene: it's an hour and a half later, and the brawlers are in Marucho's massive living room.**

"Julie's taking forever unpacking you know," said Runo, looking at her watch, "it's been like an hour and a half."

Dan grabbed Runo's hand and looked at her watch,

"Yeah, Julie's been in her room for quite some time now," he said, pushing Runo's hand away when he was finished looking at the watch, "One of you girls should go and check on her."

Runo looked around at the girls,

"Well? Who's going?" she asked. Mira looked at Runo and smiled sweetly, and Alice did the same.

"I'll be back in a minute" she huffed, standing up and walking out the room. Dan looked at everyone in theroom and grinned,

"Hey! Now that Julie's here we can ask what she wants to do while she stays!"

Everyone chose to ignore what Dan had said, and Alice looked at Ace, who was sitting on the sofa, staring at Shun.

"Why do you do that?" Ace asked Shun, who was standing by the window with his eyes closed,

"Do what Ace?" Shun asked, irritated that everyone was now looking at him,

"Do this." Ace replied. Standing up he walked over to Shun and folded his arms and closed his eyes,

Shun looked at Ace and rolled his eyes,

"I don't need to let you know the ins and outs of what I do Ace." He said, walking away from him and leaning on the opposite wall.

Ace walked back over to his seat next to Mira, feeling like a fool.

"Don't worry Ace," Mira said patting his back, "you're not the only one who wanted to know why Shun does that."

Shun suddenly opened his eyes again and looked at the door, "Runo's coming and I think Julie is with her," he informed them, before getting up and going to the door,

"Errr Shun are you sure?"

"I'm positive Dan."

"But I can't hear them!"

"You wouldn't Dan."

"Hey! What's that meant to mean?"

"It means Dan, that your hearing isn't as good as mine."

"I don't think their coming!"

"Think what you like."

Shun opened the door and as he had said, Runo came in followed by Julie.

"Wow Shun you heard them walking from down the hall! That's amazing!" Said Joe, looking at Shun in complete awe.

"That's to be expected from a ninja," answered Shun, "and that's why I had my eyes closed Ace. I was listening to what was going on outside this room, so I had to concentrate."

Runo looked at Shun in surprise,

"Thanks for opening the door for us Shun! You've been surprisingly nice to us since you got here, have you been going to some kind of 'be a gentleman to girls' classes? If you have, teach Dan a thing or two, we went on a date last week and it was TERRIBLE! He took me to the movies, but I had to buy my own popcorn AND my own drink! He didn't even bother wait for me outside the ladies toilets after the movie was done, and decided to go home, AND GUESS what his excuse was? 'My mum phoned me and said that my dinner was ready, so I HAD to go.' WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE WAS THAT?" Runo yelled, grabbing hold of Dan and shaking him violently.

"Hey! I thought the date went pretty well!" Dan yelled back, before freeing himself, "besides, I made up for not buying your own popcorn and drink!"

Runo looked around, desperately trying to find something to throw at him.

"Buying me a drink from my own café, is the most stupidest thing you've ever done!" she screamed, taking off her shoe and throwing it at him.

"Well that's gratitude for you, I spent the last change in my pocket on that drink!" Dan yelled, dodging the shoe and hiding behind Baron.

"Don't talk crap Dan, you didn't buy me a drink WORTH having, it was WATER!" Runo screamed back, taking off her other shoe and throwing it at him.

"Runo please be careful where you throw your shoes!" Marucho said, watching in horror as Runo picked up her shoes and carelessly threw them near priceless vases and statues.

"Why did I ever agree to go out with you in the first place?" Runo asked Dan, running around the room trying to get him.

"Cause deep, deep, deep down inside your heart you know you like me!" Dan replied, running around Shun.

"Arrgh stay still, so I can punch you!" Yelled Runo in frustration.

Shun grabbed hold of Dan's arm, and with the other hand hegrabbed hold of Runo's shoulder,

"WILL YOU BOTH JUST STOP?" He asked them both angrily, "Honestly, you're giving me a headache!"

They both saw how serious Shun was, and decided it was time to stop. Julie looked at them and giggled,

"You two must really be in love!" She said, "you act just like an old married couple!"

Dan and Runo glared at Julie,

"Well she's not saying anything wrong," Alice said crossly, "you DO act like an old married couple, who don't know how to communicate anymore so they just argue."

Dan went bright red, and Runo looked at him in disgust, "Don't flatter yourself Dan. I would NEVER marry you." She said, before shuddering for the added affect.

Ace and Mira looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. 'they just don't know how to behave around each other…why on earth are they going out?'

Joe looked at Alice and Laughed,

"You poor thing Alice, all you ever try and do is keep the peace between them" he said, giving her a small hug. Alice smile then laughed too, "I've given up on the thought of them two having a 'fight free' relationship," she said, "Dan and Runo are both stubborn and childish so it's inevitable that they will argue."

Dan frowned at Alice, then turned to Marucho and gave him a cheesy smile,

"So little buddy, when are we going to eat? I'm starving!" He asked, rubbing his tummy, "all this running around and talk about popcorn and marriage is making me hungry!"

Julie looked at Dan and giggled, "Danny you're ALWAYS hungry!" She said, running over to him and giving him a hug, "but that's why I love you!"

Runo looked at Julie and crossed her arms,

"Julie you do know that I'm Dan's girlfriend, don't you?" She asked, as Julie let go of Dan, and sat back down in her seat.

"Oh of course I do Runo!" She replied, grabbing hold of Marucho as he walked past and hugging him, "I don't love Dan the way I used too. I now love him as a friend!"

Alice looked at Julie and smiled, "Well that comes as a surprise to me, I thought that now you and Billy are no longer together, it gave you an excuse to try and claim Dan." She said feeling a bit concerned for Marucho, as Julie's grip on him became tighter.

"As much as I love Danny, I understand that he's in love with Runo and I would never want to get in between two lovers!" Julie replied, ignoring Dan and Runo who were in total denial of what she said.

Shun watched in total amusement, "it's either she means what she says, or she's trying to wind Dan and Runo up," he thought, "at least she's ok now… I'm glad that she's being her normal happy self."

He watched as Julie sat there, laughing at Runo and Dan, who were now arguing about what they would have for lunch. He closed his eyes again and smiled,

"She's just so bubbly….the way she talks…the way she acts…I just can't understand why a girl like that, could waste so much time in her life looking and dreaming of a guy like Dan,"

After a couple of minutes of debating, they all decided what they wanted for lunch, and with Dan running off in front they made their way towards Marucho's dining room.

"I'm just so happy to be back!" said Julie, holding onto Runo's hand and skipping down the hall with her, "everything is just the way it's meant to be."

Julie looked at Runo who smiled and nodded, trying to keep up with the long leaps in the air that Julie had now decided to do.

"Yep everything is just the same," she answered, "although we didn't always get on as well as we do now."

Julie laughed, "Yeah well, we both was in competition wasn't we?" she replied, "we both liked Dan, so we were arch-enemies but you won Runo so whats the point arguing about it now?"

Runo nodded again and grinned, "C'mon, Dan's probably eating all the food that's been put out for us." She said, holding onto Julie's hand and running with her.

Julie laughed and turned around to the other brawlers, "Hurry up guys, Dan's probably eaten all the food that's out for us!" She shouted, watching the other brawlers suddenly start running.

"It's like I've never left!" she thought happily, letting go of Runo's hand and speeding off in front. "Life couldn't get any better."

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chappie! **

**Julie: see you in the next chapter!**

***both* peace out! Mwah!**


	5. Night time meetings

**Hiya peeps! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been a bit busy with writing other stories…. That's not much of an excuse is it? Well here's the next chappie! **

~ Julie's dream~

_I'm in this field…. full of cherry blossom…the view is beautiful and calming….. I can feel someone hugging me from behind…. I try to turn around, but the person won't let me….all I know is that the persons a boy… or maybe even a young man… I'm only guessing from the height he is….I reach up and touch his face…. I can feel him kiss my hand… he's saying something, but I can't quite make out what it is…. He's talking about a young girl who he would like to love and hold close… he's talking about her beauty as if she's a goddess…. I don't want to stay while he talks about her, but he won't let me go…I can hear him chuckle and say that I shouldn't be jealous…. I don't care if he likes this girl… why should I?... he's saying this girl is very cute and sweet… I can hear him smiling as he says it… he leans down and whispers in my ear that the girl….is….me._

Julie opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was still dark out, but she could hear the birds singing. She looked at her alarm clock,

"Four am, I should still be asleep," she thought yawning, "but why do I feel so thirsty? I'll just go and get myself a drink then come back to bed."

She pulled the covers back and put on her fluffy rabbit slippers. She walked out the room and down the hall, in the direction she thought the kitchen was, and after opening loads of doors that lead to spare bedrooms she finally found Marucho's main kitchen.

"Hmm… I'll just get myself some pop out the fridge," She mumbled out-loud, going over to the fridge and opening it, "ooh! Marucho's got some left-over chicken from the lunch we had earlier…. I'm sure he won't mind me making a sandwich with it… I mean it's better me eating it then it getting wasted right?" she comforted herself, as she took the chicken out and went over to the cupboards to get the bread.

Julie cheerfully hummed to herself as she buttered the bread and put big portions of meat onto it, not noticing that there was someone else in the kitchen watching her.

"There we go! A sandwich fit for a princess!" she said, doing a little dance before taking a bite out of it. She was just about to compliment her sandwich making skills, when the light flicked on, "enjoying your sandwich?" someone asked her.

Julie squealed then looked at the intruder. Leaning up against the wall and side smiling at her was Shun. Julie nearly choked on the sandwich, "Shun, this is totally not what it looks like!" She gasped, coughing up the bread and grabbing her drink of soda to wash it down, but it only made it worse. (Oh dear! She got a fizzy nose! :O)

Shun tried hard not to laugh, as she coughed and spluttered, "You know Julie, it's not a crime to be hungry… however it is when you've eaten as much as you did for dinner," He grinned, walking over to her and taking her plate. "Anyway, you'll get tubby if you eat at this time of night." He continued, looking down at her stomach as he spoke.

Julie began to regret not wearing her dressing-gown and wondered what had possessed her to wear the Pj's she had worn that night. She was wearing a Ventus green coloured vest, that had a little teddy bear on it with matching shorts. She looked at Shun uncomfortably, "I know, but i woke up and felt a bit thirsty so- so I came in here for a drink an- and I saw the chicken, so I became a bit hungry." She explained, looking at her plate of food that Shun was still holding. Shun looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "You still want the sandwich don't you?" he asked.

Julie nodded and he passed the plate back to her, "just don't go eating at this time of night again ok?" he said, walking over to the fridge and closing the door, which Julie had left open.

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu." She replide, sitting down at the table and quietly eating her sandwich. Shun turned around and looked at her, "you're learning Japanese aren't you?" He said, remembering a brief convocation they had about Japan. Julie nodded her head and smile, "Hai, I've been learning it for a while now," she answered, watching Shun as he came over to the table and sat opposite her, "How's it been going so far?" he asked.

He'd always been amused at the fact that Julie favourite country happened to be his home, "it's been doing well so far thanks. I'm really enjoying it so far," Julie answered, "everything about Japans seems so exciting and interesting…. what's it like there?" she looked at Shun with big eyes and he smiled at her,

"Well…. Japans one of those places that you can't explain… You have to go there to see what it's like for yourself…to really get the feel of it." He said. As he tried to explain Japan to Julie, she found herself getting lost in his eyes. "_Wow... Shuns eyes are amazing…their so hypnotising, yet they look understanding…I could stare into them all day."_ Shun noticed that Julie had zoned out, and tilted his head and watched her.

"Julie, are you okay?" he asked, leaning forward and waving his hand in front of her face. Julie jumped slightly in her seat, but quickly composed herself and smiled at Shun, "Sorry Shun, my mind just went to another place for a moment." She apologised, standing up with her plate and walking to the sink.

"It's cool, my eyes do that to a lot of people," Shun smiled, standing up to stretch, "they seem to_ hypnotise_ their victims and make them go all _giddy_ when they hear the sound of my voice."

Julie dropped her plate in the sink and _stared_ at Shun, "I- I wasn't getting hypnotised by your eyes!" she stammered, going red as Shun walked over to her and kissed her nose, "there is no point trying to deny it Julie. You were checking me out in the car when we picked you up, and you kept going red like you are now when I talked to you at lunch AND dinner time," He said smiling smittenly at her, "you like me."

Julie stood there, looking at Shun in shock. She quickly walked past him and made her way down the hall…with Shun following behind. "Stop following me, I'm going to bed!" She whispered furiously, turning around to look at him, but he wasn't there. Feeling uneasy, she went to turn around and run towards her room but she bumped into someone.

"Honestly Julie, do you like acting scatty and dopey?" Shun asked, leaning down and picking her up. "I don't want you picking me up, I can walk to my room!" exclaimed Julie, terrified at the thought of Shun holding her. (Especially after eating) Shun laughed and sped down the hall until they got to her room. He put Julie down and opened her door then picking her up again he walked in the room and dropped her onto the bed.

"There you go. I got you to your room much faster than if you had walked," He said, sitting down on the end of her bed and stroking her arm, "what's with you acting all embarrassed hm? If I'd have been Dan, you'd have pulled me into the covers with you by now." Julie crossed her arms and frowned at him,

"How dare you! I wouldn't do that even if you were Dan. I'm not _OBBSESSED_ and as _SKATTY _as I used to be." She said angrily, getting under the covers and putting her head under the pillow. Shun began to laugh but quickly changed it into a cough, so not to offend her but Julie had heard the laugh and slowly moving her head out from under the pillow she _glared _at him.

"_How dare he think I'm still immature and silly, like I was then,"_ she thought, staring at him, "_I'm much more put together now- but wait… Shuns laughing….and smiling….he looks really cute….Shun never used to smile as much as he does now…no, he doesn't even smile THIS much when he's with the others….What's going on?...do I make Shun….Happy?" _she felt a hot flush coming on, and knew straight away that she must have been blushing, as Shun was staring at her in amazement,

"Wow…. Don't I have an effect on you?" he said, going over and sitting beside her, and trying to pull the covers away from her face, "look at you…you look like a tomato." He heard Julie giggle from under the sheets and look up at him, with a big smile on her face, "I am so not a tomato… that's Dan_, _I'm a strawberry." She stated, sitting up and hugging her pillow.

"Okay then. You're a strawberry and I'm a blender…. And I'm in the mood to make a strawberry milkshake." Shun said, jumping on top of her and pretending to nibble her fingers. "Shun stop! It tickles! Please Shun stop it!" Julie begged, feeling weak from laughing. Shun got up and dusted himself off,

"Well I'm going to bed now Miss Strawberry, so I'll see you at breakfast," he said, leaning down and gently pressing his lips against hers, "Oyasumi."

With that he walked out the room and sped back down the hall. Julie still weak from laughing hadn't moved from the position she was in. she gently put her fingers to her lips and smiled,

"Shun… kissed me," she thought, hugging her pillow tightly, "He actually kissed me….and it felt….right." she looked at the ceiling and giggled, "who would have thought a girl like me…getting kissed by a guy like Shun. Nobody would believe me if I told them…. I wouldn't tell them anyway….the kiss between me and Shun will be a secret." She decided. Lying down under the covers, she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Haha! Done it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter-**

**Julie: at last! Something happened! *runs around Kit Kat-chans living room***

**Careful! *watches as her sister try to catch Julie* Anyway please leave a review! *points down at the **_**review this chapter **_**button* please? Please? Go on! You know you want to X3**

**Oh i should also say, that i know not all my readers understand Japanese. here is what they said: _hai, arigatou gozaimasu: _yes, thank you/thank you very much: _Oyasumi: goodnight/sweet dreams ect._ Okay! i think i've sorted that out! i will be writing the next chapter very soon ^-^ I'm also getting ideas for a new story! (ShunXJulie obviously. Thats what I specialize in) so watch out for that one coming soon!**

***Kit Kat-chan and Julie together* Sayounara!** **Mwah! xxx**


	6. Hi I'm Julie! I'll be serving you!

**Julie: Hey Girls & the few Guys that read this! How you all doing? I'm introducing the next chapter, because Kit Kat-chan is feeling ashamed for not keeping her promise and uploading the next chapter sooner. *Looks at the corner of the room, where Kit Kat-chan is crouching down and hiding…Tamaki style* Anyway! As you all know Mira, Baron and Ace are all down on earth. This story is based around New Vestroia times….The reason for all the Vestals being on earth sooner, was because Kit Kat-chan had NOT watched season 2, and had thought that they were also humans, so please forgive her. Righty hoo! Let's get on with….chapter six!**

"Julie wake up! You've been sleeping for ages, it's now twelve pm!"

Sleepily opened one eye and saw Marucho staring at her, "It's about time! Do you know how long I've been standing here, trying to wake you up? Dan, Mira, Ace and Baron are all in the living room with Shun talking, and Runo and Alice are on their way over." He said, watching her wearily climb out the bed and make her way towards the bathroom, "I'll come and join you guys in a minute, let me just get dressed first." She yawned, closing the door behind her.

Marucho sighed and walked out the room and down the hall. He bumped into Runo and Alice as he got to the living room door, "Oh, hey Marucho, we've just arrived and Kato told us that you guys were in here," Runo said, "How've you been anyway? Is Dan here? Oh, well by the looks of it you're all here…wait…where's Julie?" Marucho sighed, He'd been trying to keep up with Runo's quick-fired questions and when she stopped for breath, he seized his chance, "I'm fine thank you Runo. And yes we are all in here, except Julie because she decided to sleep in today. I've gone in and woken here up, so she will be joining us as soon as she's dressed." He said, going over to the settee and sitting down.

Alice smiled as she looked around at everyone in the room, "Isn't it lovely all of us being together again?" She asked sitting down next to Marucho, "And now that Julies here, we can finally ask for her thoughts on what we should do, while we're all together." Dan nodded, "Yeah! I've been thinking about what we guys should do," He said, "I think it's either we go camping, or we go and stay at some hotel near a beach and just spend our three weeks there." Mira and Runo looked at each other and squealed, "Staying at a hotel near the beach, sounds like a great idea!" Mira said looking back at Dan, "I think that would be really fun!"

Ace rolled his eyes, "You guys are getting over excited. Like Alice said, lets' just wait for Julie to come, then we'll all decide _together_." He said, not feeling keen on the idea of going to the beach and having to wear swimming trunks. They all suddenly looked at the door, as Julie walked in, holding a cereal bowl and munching into it. She had decided to wear her hair out, and had put in a pink bando that had white poco dots in it. "Hey everyone, what's up? You're all acting as if you've never seen a beautiful girl before," She said enjoying the attention they were giving her, "What was you all talking about? I heard that it was something to do with the beach."

Shun had been very quiet and had said nothing all through the conversations everyone had been having, and had been standing by the window staring out of it. But when Julie had said that, he looked up at her, "Don't worry about it. Dan just had a dumb idea about all of us going to the beach, which we will _not _be doing, and everyone wanted to ask you what you wanted to do while you stayed." He informed her, before folding his arms again and staring at Dan in annoyance. He knew that Julie was going to be _more_ than happy at the thought of going to the beach.

Baron was quick to stick up for Dan, "I thought that going to the beach for three weeks was a VERY good idea actually," He said, "I mean, the girls would obviously like to sunbathe, and us guys could play volley-ball, and think about it. There would never be an ice cream van that far away." Julie looked at Alice, Runo and Mira who all seemed to be getting excited over the thought of it. She smiled,

"Well, I like the idea of going to the beach too!"

Shun rolled his eyes and Ace groaned, and Julie couldn't help but giggle at them, "Not for the whole three weeks dummies," She continued, "We should go to the beach for a day. There is LOADS of stuff that we can do for the next few weeks, so why don't we do different things every day? I mean, it would be pretty boring if we all just planned what we would all do now…where's the fun in that?" Alice nodded in agreement, "Yes, I think we should do that. We'll plan everyday as it comes, and if we do it that way we're putting less stress on our brains and we won't get bored easily." She said, as Runo and Alice nodded.

Dan was just about to reply to the girls, when his phone rung, so picking it up he answered it, "Hello? Hey Joe, I was just wondering where you were and why you wasn't with us! What? What do you _mean _you're moms told you that you are going on vacation? You were meant to stay here and jam with us guys! Oh…okay then Bud, have a nice time. Bye." Dan moved the phone away from his ear, and grumpily stuffed his phone in his pocket. Runo looked at him questioningly, "What's up Dan, is Joe not gonna be seeing us today?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "Joe's mom arranged for them to go on vacation," He said, "So I guess he won't be able to hang out with us guys." Runo playfully punched his arm, "And you're getting grump because of that? If Joe's going away, there's nothing we can do about it," She said, "Julie, Shun, Alice, Mira, Ace and Baron are still staying with us, so it's not like our number of friends staying has decreased that much. C'mon Dan, cheer up."

Dan rubbed his nose and stared suspiciously at her, "Runo, why are you going all girly by touching me gently and being nice to me?" He asked, "You're NEVER this kind to me….oh Runo don't tell me that you LIKE me!" His expression showed absolute horror, and Runo turned red and angrily punched him in the stomach….hard, "OF COURSE LIKE YOU IDIOT, I WOULDN'T BE DATING YOU OTHERWISE!" She yelled between blows, "Honestly, why do you have to be so _STUPID?" _Alice ran to Dan's rescue, but had a hard time trying to move Runo away from him. Shun closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, "You two," He muttered, "Can't stop arguing. When will it end? All you ever do is fight, punch yell, kick and a million other things, but the most agitating thing that you both do is give me a headache."

Marucho sighed and joined Alice to help her, while Ace and Baron tried to save Dan. Mira stood up from her seat and sat next to Julie, who was still crunching and munching on her cereal while quietly laughing to herself at the goings on. "I suppose you find this entertaining," Mira said to her, "You don't seem one bit sympathetic for Dan." Julie looked in at Mira, her eyes twinkling, "Oh, I am only laughing because I find it quite funny at how _stupid _Dan's decision was." She replied, "I made it very clear to Danny that I had the hot's for him, but he ignored the signs I gave him and chose to date Runo," She waved her spoon in the air, "What he gets, is what he deserves."

Mira couldn't help but laugh at the way the silverette's mind worked. After a while, Dan managed to escape Runo's grasp, but not before having his hair pulled, being kicked and having a few scratches donated to him by her. "It doesn't matter what I say to you, I still get beats for it," he whimpered, "Why did you agree to go out with me, if you HATE me?" Runo never answered his question and just sat in her seat, pouting as Alice gave her 'a bit of a talking to'. Ace looked at Marucho,

"Well, what are we gonna do today? Have you got any ideas?"

Marucho shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't _really _had the time to think about it." He answered, glancing at Runo and Dan. "Hey, since we haven't planned anything to do today, why don't we go to Runo's café and do some shifts there?" Julie said, passing her bowl to a maid that entered the room, "I didn't exactly bring a lot of money with me, and I could do with some extra cash." Runo looked at Julie in surprise,

"Really? You would actually go to my café and work as a waitress, even though you're here on vacation?"

"Hello! I, like, did just say that I needed extra money, so yeah I would work at your café."

"But what if Alice, Mira and me didn't want to?"

"I can handle being the only waitress, you know."

"Are you sure?"

"Like, duh! I'm positive,"

She winked at Runo, "Anyway, if I'm the only waitress think about how much money I will make in just tips!" Runo rolled her eyes, "Ok then, Julie. My dad was asking me to stay and help him run the café so he'll be pleased to have some help. C'mon lets go." They all followed Runo as she walked out the room, down the hall, opened the front door and led them outside her home. She turned around and looked at everyone, "I'm guessing from how quiet Mira and Alice are being that you two don't wanna do any work." She said, looking at the girls who smiled weakly, "Oh don't worry girls, I don't mind. If you guys want, I'll stay here with Julie and you guys can go off and do something else."

Baron shook his head, "I'm gonna stay here and get something to eat," He said, "I didn't have anything for breakfast this morning, because Master Dan had eaten what his mom had out for me." Dan sweat-dropped,

"Oops, my bad! I thought that my mom had just left that as extra."

"Well Master Dan, if Mira, Ace and me are all staying at your place, and your mom puts out four plates with scrambled egg, bacon and toast, I'm sure that it would have been for all of us."

"Hehe, sorry Buddy!"

In the end Mira and Alice said that they would go and get some food for Runo's café, and the boys decided that they'd stay. "Right, all you've gotta do is take the customer's orders and then tell my dad, who will cook the food, and give it to you to take to them." Runo told Julie, who was putting her waitress apron on, "Please at LEAST try to remember, that I've like, worked here before." She replied rolling her eyes, "I know the drill, so don't worry." Runo raised an eyebrow and folded her arms,

"If you know the drill so well, then you'd know that you can't wear your hair out while you're handling food."

"Uugh, I like knew that! You didn't need to, like, remind me!"

She grumpily plaited both sides of her hair, making sure it still looked stylish,

"Right, I'm ready for action! Let's go serve some hungry customers!"

She jumped out the kitchen and leaned over the bar, where an eighteen year old boy with dark brown hair that almost looked black was sitting, "Hiya! I'm Julie and I'll be serving you and all the other boys and girls here today, as its Runo's day off," She gushed, smiling cheerfully at him, "So, what would you like honey?" The guy stared at her, "I- I- would li- like a chocolate milkshake please." He stuttered, as she wrote it in her notebook,

"Uh huh, anything else?"

He gulped, "Ermm, I can think of anything else at the moment…but if you come back in a little while I might know!"

She giggled, "Okey dokey then cutie! I'll be right back with your milkshake!" She said, running back into the kitchen, and in less than ten seconds returning again, holding his drink. "There you go! A nice, chocolaty milkshake just for you!" She said, placing it on the side, "I hope you like it. I made it extra sweet and yummy." He smiled at her, "Wow thanks a lot, I never knew this café did such good service. Here have this, you deserve it." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a crumpled up twenty dollar note.

Julie's face lit up, "Oh your so kind! No, really I couldn't accept it you might need it for something." She exclaimed, as he took her hand and placed the money into it, "Naa, its cool, I don't mind giving it to you, just as long as you carry on lighting up this café, with your cute personality and charisma." He said smiling at her. After a few minutes, she finally accepted the cash and kissed the guy on the cheek, "Thanks a dozen! Every time I work here and see you, I'll get you a free drink." She said, cheekily winking at him.

Runo had watched the whole seen that had taken place, and stood there gaping. She had gotten Baron some food and had made all the guys a drink, when she decided to watch Julie and see how she was 'handling her customers'. That's when she saw the dark-brown haired dude pull out twenty dollars, and pass it to Julie as if it were crisps! She marched over to the boys table, and saw that they too, were watching Julie. She sat down next to Dan, "Did you see that? All she did was batter her eyelashes at him, while serving the drink, and he hands her all that money!" She huffed, feeling a tiny bit jealous, "That's not right, she's such a flirt! She didn't exactly _deserve_ that! Humph!"

Shun watched Julie, at the corner of his eye, "isn't that exactly what Julie is though...a flirt? She will stay that way, tomorrow, a week from now, and probably forever," He said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear him, "And she may act like an air-head sometimes, but I think she's got a calculating mind. I'm only saying this, because she was brainy enough to know that using her looks and her 'cute personality' to manipulate the guy would get her a tip. Plus, she probably could tell that he would give her a decent amount of money, because of the way he's dressed. You can't tell me that the chain and watch he has on, was bought from just any old jewellers."

They all _stared _at Julie, as if they had now seen her in a different light, "I didn't notice ANY of that, until you said it," Ace said, "Its true! Wow, how did you notice all of that? Or a better question, how did SHE notice all of that so quickly?" Dan just laughed, "Oh well, Julies, Julie. I don't think any of us would have her any other way." Runo snorted, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say Dan," She said standing up, "If I could change Julie, I'd make her into another Alice. Mature, modest, isn't vain, and doesn't think she's hottest thing in the world!" She walked over to Julie, who was chatting away to some 'boy customers'. "S'cuse us for a moment, she'll be right back in a second with your food," She said, grabbing hold of Julie and pulling her away, "I just need to talk to her okay? She won't be long, sheesh!" She dragged her into the kitchen,

"Hey, Runo let go of me, your, like, hurting my wrist oww!"

Runo let go of Julie and folded her arms, "Listen _Julie, _I agreed to you working in my café…NOT FLAUNTING YOUSELF IN FRONT OF THE CUSTOMERS AND STEALING THEIR CASH!" She yelled angrily, "And don't THINK I haven't NOTICED that you seem to be flirting with most of the guys that look like they have money!" Julie placed both hands on her hips, "You should be GRATEFUL that I'm getting everyone to order more then they intended to RUNO!" She replied, with an attitude, "I'm making YOU money! Anyway, how I get the dollars rolling in, should be no concern to you….It's your day off, remember?"

"Don't you even DARE try to get sarcastic and spiteful with me! And don't even go there with, 'I get the dollars rolling in' crap! Most of the money you're making is from tips!"

"I KNEW that you were dumb, didn't I say that 'I' aka me, Julie, princess of the earth, needed money? I wanted to work here, so I could earn MYSELF some cash! But you know what Runo? Because I'm not a selfish, obnoxious, stuck-up cow, like you, in just ONE DAY I'll make YOU the amount of money you make in a week, and you won't have to pay me for my hard labour, how does that sound?"

Runo started to feel like they'd taken things too far, and watched the tanned beauty toss one of her plaits behind her back and tap her foot impatiently, "I'd like to see you try and pull that off. But let me just tell you, it's pretty hard trying to make that amount of money in just one day. And what do you take my family for, of course we'd pay you, you idiot! Maybe you should just relax for a bit, I've never seen you THIS mad…and stop looking at me with such fierce eyes, damn they could kill!" both girls heard a pan crash to the floor and jumped. Mr Misaki looked at both girls and broke into a sweat, "Oh, don't mind me! I'm just cooking the orders you gave me Julie. Eh what? Oh yes, I was umm here through your whole conversation, hehe! Runo I do understand that you don't approve of Julies _strategies _on getting the money, but we should let her do whatever she is most comfortable with. And Julie, you don't have to try and make us money, my dear, my wife and I are just happy to have one of our daughters friends offer us some help." He told her, smiling, "Now you better go and serve those people over there, their food before it gets cold."

He passed her two plates and walked back over to the cooker. Julie looked at the plates then at Runo, "Let's just forget the convo we just had, okay?" She said, "I don't wanna get into any arguments with you at the moment, so let's just start over." She put the plates down and hugged Runo tightly. Surprised Runo hugged her back, and both girls stayed like that for a while, before Julie pulled away and picked up the plates again, "I'd better give those peeps their food," She winked, "Before I get into trouble!" She skipped out of the kitchen, as Runo watched her.

"She definitely doesn't like dwelling on an argument," She thought to herself, "Which is good I guess. She's always been that if I think about it. Huh, I suppose I was a little harsh on her. Like Dan said 'Julies, Julie' and I don't think any of us COULD change her." She walked out and saw Alice and Mira walk through the café door, holding at least five shopping bags each, "Hey Runo! Sorry we took a while, some of the stuff on the list you gave us, we couldn't find so we had to look around for it," Alice said, "How's everybody doing? I see Julies as comfortable as she can be!" Runo nodded and pointed to the door behind the bar, "Just stick the bags in there, my mom will sort it out." She said, as the girls nodded and made their way in.

Baron had been staring at Dan, who had been eating since they had got there, but didn't look as if he was full, or about to stop. "Master Dan _sure_ likes to eat." He whispered to Marucho, who nodded, "That's his favourite thing to do. I suppose we all should be used to it by now….but I'm not." Was his reply, watching Dan too. Shun had been sitting down, with his half-filled cup of orange juice, looking down at the table as if he was deep in thought. Ace had been watching him for a few minutes and began to get irritated, "Hello! Earth to wanna-be ninja, are you there?" He yelled, waving his hand in front of Shuns face, "You always look as if your mind is in a place far away from here, why?" Shun slapped Aces hand away, "Anywhere is better than being here with you guys." He answered, "And don't call me 'wanna-be ninja' again or I'll-"

Julie bounded over to their table and smiled brightly, "I'm done serving everyone who's in here at the moment," She began, turning a page in here notebook, "So I thought I'd see if you guys wanted anything!" Baron and Marucho said that they were fine. Ace ordered another drink, and Dan asked for _ANOTHER _bacon and cheeseomelette, "And what would you like, Shun?" Julie asked, turning a little red. _I haven't spoken to him since last night…he was so sweet, kind and totally romantic towards me…oh, now I've got butterflies in my stomach! I wonder if he'll….._

Shun passed her his empty glass, "Another drink please, that's all." He said, before turning his gaze towards the window. Julie choked. _What..? Why is he ignoring me…? This isn't right…why has he just dissed me…? Yesterday he was smiling at me, and laughing….he even kissed me…I couldn't have been dreaming, because I heard two maids talking about the missing chicken leftovers…Shun what's going on…? _

She clung to the empty glass and smiled, "Righty ho, I'll go and get you your food, Dan! Ace and Shun, I'll be right back with your drinks!" She ran into the kitchen and Marucho watched, as the door shut behind her. "Say, Dan, did you notice anything _weird _with Julie a second ago?" He asked. Dan nodded, "I sure did, that was very weird. I haven't seen her do that in a while." He replied, as Ace and Baron looked at both of them, confused, "What? What did she do a second ago that was weird? She seemed fine to me." Ace said, before scratching his head. Marucho pushed his glasses back up his nose, "You wouldn't think that Ace, because you don't exactly know Julie as well as we do," He said, "What Julie just did was NOT a move the Julie we know would do."

Ace began to get frustrated, "What the HECK did she just do?" He said in an angry whisper, "Just tell me!" Dan turned to him, "Relax" We just noticed something about Jewels' smile."

Ace felt like he could rip his hair out, "WHAT ABOUT IT?"

"It was….fake."

**Julie: Sorry for the cliff-hanger! But I guess you all will have to wait for the next chapter, eh? XD What did you lot think of it? It would encourage Kit Kat-chan A LOT if you left a review on what thought of this chappie! *whispers* and maybe it will stop her being sooooooo depressed! If you would like to make her happy again please review! :D Mwah XxXxXxXxX **


	7. You're so confusing

**I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story, reviewing and telling me how much you like it. ^-^ it really makes me happy to know that I'm writing something that everyone enjoys and appreciates. I wanna thank: Katrina Von Herzen, JazzGirl123, AliceXShunMegaFan17, MasterSprintersan, ShunKazamis-Girl, ScorchedXxXRoses, KairacahraFlower Goddess, Princess of Rainbows and Death, Blankola, ice cold wolf and Magicfeathercat. I also want to thank my anonymous reviewers: Briata, Fiana tutugos and JessGlennFan ^^ You ALL mean so much to me, and you are the reason I am writing this. I will now give you chapter seven!**

Dan, Marucho, Baron and Ace found themselves continually watching Julie and the way she was acting. They all were beginning to get concerned. As the day had gone on, she had become more and more reserved and hadn't talked to them since earlier on. "What's really getting to me, is the way she smiled," Dan said, shaking his head, "Julie NEVER does fake smiles! The last time she did that, was when Runo and I made it official that we were dating. She acted all happy for us, but I could tell she was upset." Marucho watched as Julie walked aimlessly around the now empty café, "I wonder what's made her like this all of a sudden?" He thought out-loud, "It's unusual that she just out of the blue started acting this way. Her face is showing so many emotions…sadness, confusion…and she looks like she's deep in thought too."

Baron nodded, "She definitely looks like she's thinking," He said, "And not trying to sound me or anything, but there's not a lot of stuff she really thinks about. I mean, she probably thinks about 'girly' things, but nothing with much depth. She looks lonely doesn't she? Even though all us guys are right here." Shuns glass suddenly crashed to the floor. They all turned to him, and Dan yelped, "Dang it, Shun, did you HAVE to be so loud?" He asked, "That scared the _CRUD _outta me!" Julie also heard the glass as it shattered, and ran over to pick it up.

"You don't have to pick it up, Julie, I'll do it."

She smiled blandly at Shun, "Oh, don't be silly, I'm working here so it's my job," She said, before adding in a whisper, "Besides, Shun….I'd do _anything _for you." she leaned down and began to pick up the shards of glass. What she didn't know, was that Shun had heard what she'd said, and much to everyone's surprise, he stood up, opened the café door and walked out. Ace _stared _after him, "Well, isn't that nice? HE makes the mess, yet Julie's the one who cleans it up!" He said, feeling a bit angry. Julie shook her head at him, "Oh, don't worry about it, Ace, I'm fine….really I- I'm fine." A tear trickled down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

Marucho noticed the tear and quickly stood up and hugged her, "Julie what's wrong? You haven't been your normal self," He said rubbing her back, "Tell us Julie….Oh no, please don't cry!" her tears began freely flowing down her face, and as she sobbed, they got louder. The boys heard someone running down the stairs and saw Alice followed by Mira and Runo, running at top speed towards the tearful girl, "Julie, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Mira asked, shocked to see the usually happy ray of sunshine, crying. "Who's made you cry Julie? Was it Ace, Marucho, Baron or Dan? I bet it was Dan, WHY'D YA MAKE HER CRY YOU FOOL!" Runo yelled, grabbing his neck and trying to choke him.

"Runo, leave Dan alone, right now! Julie, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Alice took over from Marucho and stroked Julie's hair, knowing that something was deeply upsetting her, "What's made her cry, do you guys know?" She asked the stunned boys, "We haven't got a clue! One minute she was picking up the broken glass on the floor, then the next she started crying!" Baron said. The girls led Julie upstairs to Runo's room, while the boys picked up the rest of the glass.

_~Mira's Pov~_

_As we got into the room, Runo closed the door and I heard Alice ask Julie if she'd cut her finger on the glass. "No," She mumbled, "I didn't." "Is it because you're tired? You've been working pretty hard in the café today." Runo said, going over and hugging her. Julie just shook her head. "Are you feeling a bit hormonal?" I asked, "Or do you just feel a bit off-ish?" She buried her head into Alice's shoulder, "Maybe…I don't really know." Was her reply. _

_End of Pov~_

She hugged onto Alice tightly and began to wimper. Alice looked at the two girls, "Can one of you get her a drink?" She asked, "And can the other one get her some tissues?" Runo and Mira nodded, and standing up they left the room.

_~Alice's Pov~_

_I know something is bothering Julie, and I also know that it's much deeper than her just feeling low. "Julie tell me…..What's really upsetting you?" I asked her. She stood up and went to the window. What she said really puzzled me, "Are you…..happy Alice?" She asked me placing her hand on the glass, "Eh? Am I happy? Well no, not right now because you're upset." She shook her head, "No, what I mean is, are you happy? You know, with the way your life is at the moment?" I had to think about what she'd said, "Well…I suppose I am. I'm here with you guys, and there is nowhere else in this world I'd rather be, then with my best-friends." I said, "And I don't need to worry about life, because my Grandfather is taking care of me. So in all, yes, I'm happy with the way my life is at the moment….why do you ask me that…are you not happy with your life?" I walked over and stood by the window next to her. She just stared out, as if she hadn't heard me, "….I'm happy with my life too." She said after a while, "I just feel a bit…" She closed her eyes, as tears soaked down her cheeks. I held her hand and felt her gently squeeze it, "What do you feel?" I asked quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at me, "Alice…." She said in a heartbroken voice, "I feel so empty."_

_~End of Pov~_

Downstairs Runo was in the storage room, standing on a chair, looking for something on the top shelf. Mira walked in, "C'mon Runo, you're taking forever! Why are you trying to find some tissues, when there's some in the kitchen?" She asked, watching her get off the chair, pick it up and place it next to a cupboard, "I'm trying to find some _pink tissues," _Runo told her, "I know we've got some, because my Mom bought it one time, when the store she goes to didn't sell the normal one, and it was a big packet so there should still be some left. I think that Julie might cheer up, if she knows that she's blowing her nose and wiping her eyes on something that has her favourite colour on it…..aha, here it is!" She pulled out a roll of pink tissue and jumped off the chair, "Right, now we can take this up to Jewels!"

As they ran up the stairs, they saw Alice followed by Julie come out of the room, "Hey, are you alright now, Ju? Here, have some of this water, and look Runo found some pink tissues!" Mira said, as Runo proudly displayed the tissues and handed it to her, "How're you feeling?" She asked, watching Julie drink her water before taking the tissue and wiping her eyes. "I'm much better now. I guess that I was feeling a bit tender so I started crying," She replied, "Thanks so much girls, you really know how to make me feel better." They all smiled at her, "D'aww, that's alright! I'm just glad that you're not crying anymore," Mira said, "I mean, you're usually happy so it's pretty weird seeing you sad."

Alice looked downstairs, "Let's all go down now, I don't exactly like the thought of the boys being left alone with all the food that's there." She said, holding Julie's hand as they made their way down. The boys saw the girls and began sighing, "Thank goodness you girls are back! Do you know how much Dan's belly has been rumbling?" Ace asked, looking at Dan in a bit of disgust, "Damn I SWEAR he has food issues!" Runo nodded, "Oh he's got food issues alright. He is in my café twenty four seven!" She said, "And he is always asking for free food! I sometimes think that we're going out, so that I can satisfy his eating disorder."

They all laughed, and Marucho looked at Julie, "Its six thirty, and our dinner will be ready, so we'd better go," He said, standing up, "I don't know where Shun is, but I'm guessing he's gone back to mine." Julie hugged all the girls and waved goodbye to the boys as she and Marucho walked out of the café and down the street. Alice watched them and shook her head. _The things Julie told me are things that I'd never expect her to worry or even think about. I wish she'd told me more though…_

~Flashback~

"Alice….I feel so empty."

Julie's eyes produced new tears and she hugged Alice tightly, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I just feel so empty." Alice didn't know what to say, and fortunately for her all she had to do was listen. Julie tried to steady her voice, "I'm starting to think that I'm jealous of Runo, Mira and even you…..Runo's dating Dan, and sure we all know that they have a very unusual relationship, but they obviously have feelings for each other, otherwise they wouldn't be dating would they?" She looked up at Alice, who nodded. She continued, "Mira is the leader of the Bakugan Resistance for crying out loud, so she can boss Ace and Baron around and not get judged for it." She looked back up at Alice and smiled, "And you…Everyone admires and respects you, Alice. Everyone including me wants to be in your good book, and you always take care of us, so that makes you perfect." She let go of her and looked back out the window, "I don't exactly feel like I have anything special about me, like you girls. I'm not mature like you, and I'm not rowdy but clever like Runo. I could definitely not be the leader of the resistance like Mira, so….where exactly do I fit in?"

"You're the one that cheers us up Julie, when we're sad. There is nobody else in this world like you. You're sweet, funny, caring and happy, and we all love you."

Julie smiled, "Thanks Alice….you know, when I think about it…that's the reason I feel so empty." Alice felt puzzled, "That's the reason you feel empty?" She repeated, "What's the reason?" Julie gave a small laugh, "Love," She answered, "You see, there's this guy and I really, really, really, really like him. And he led me to believe that he really liked me too…then toda- err I mean…now he's just completely ignoring me and I'm feeling so confused…I know that if I wanted to, I could get any guy I want, but I don't want any guy but him…and he isn't the kinda of guy that'll just fall at my feet, but for some reason, I've fallen for him so bad that I would to his…..oh don't worry about it Alice….maybe I should just shut my big pie hole and stop ranting." And with that she sighed.

~End of flashback~

Back at Marucho's mansion, Julie, Marucho and Shun sat at the massive dining table eating their dinner. They had found out that Shun had come straight back to Marucho's after leaving the café, and had been in his room. Marucho looked at both of them and smiled, "Doesn't us sitting here around the table together, remind you of when we were saving Vestroia?" He asked, "It feels like when just us three would be together." Shun nodded and Julie smiled happily. She had decided that there was no point staying upset, so she went back to her normal self "Oh, I love it when just us three are together!" She said smiling brightly at them, "It's kinda like us three have made our own little cliché. Trust ME to be in a cliché with the brawlers cutest guys!"

Marucho laughed, and after dinner they all stood up, "Well, now that we've had dinner what do you wanna do?" He asked, "Do you wanna go and check out my Moms zoo? I know that you love giraffes and the koalas, Julie, so do you wanna go and see them? Hey, Shun where are you going? I meant you as well you know!" Shun turned around, "I'm feeling a bit tired, so I think I'll just go bed," He said, "Have fun in the zoo." Julie began to get annoyed. _Okay, if Shun wants to ignore me, that's fine. But don't you DARE sour up my time here, "_Oh no you don't Shun! You're gonna come and see the cute koalas and giraffes with us!" She said, running over to him and pulling him back, "We are gonna make the most of our time here, before you go back to Japan and I go back to Australia."

Shun allowed her to cling to his arm, knowing that she thought he might try to run away if she let go. As they walked, Marucho told them that his Mother had heard that some endangered monkeys were at risk of going extinct, so she had a few transferred into the zoo, "She loves them lots and checks them at least three to four times a day," He told them, "I think you'll love them too, Julie." He was right. As soon as she saw the, she squealed and cooed over them, "They're soooo cute! Oh look, one of them is coming over to me! Hello sweetie, how are you?" She asked, poking her hand through the cage and stroking its head. Marucho smiled and looked at his watch, "Oh dear, I have a piano lesson in five minutes, I can't believe I forgot about it! Would you two mind, if I left you here and went to it? It's only for half an hour and I'll try to be as quick as I can."

Julie looked at Marucho, "You've got a piany lesson? Ooh how cool! Well, I don't mind, I'm gonna carry on looking at the animals." She said. Shun shook his head, "I don't mind. You go and do your lesson." He said, watching a monkey that had taken a liking to him and was blowing him kisses. "Thanks you guys, I won't be too long!" Marucho said, before running down the hall. Julie turned her attention back to the little monkey, "So Shun, why'd you leave Runo's café and come back here all of a sudden?" She asked, trying to sound as bubbly and happy as she usually did, "I mean it was pretty weird that you just suddenly left like that."

Shun shrugged, "I just got of being there," He replied, "And the smell of burgers, chips and Dan's breath was starting to get to me." Julie couldn't help but giggle. She turned around and looked at him, "C'mon, I wanna go and see the baby lions now." She said, before running off in front. She tried to carry on being her normal self, but she couldn't help think that she was maybe trying too hard. As she walked while thinking this, she felt her arm being lovingly touched. She jumped and looked at Shun, "You don't have to force yourself to talk to me, you know," He said, "I can tell you'd rather not talk at all." She blushed, "Oh, I'm not forcing myself to talk, one bit," She replied, turning away from him, "It's just I don't know what to say, so I'm scared you might find me annoying." He shook his head, "You're not annoying. Actually, I like hearing your voice," He turned and smiled at her, "Somehow, it calms me." She stared into his eyes, before looking at the floor and clenching her fists,

"You're so confusing…"

He looked back at her,

"What do you mean, 'I'm so confusing'?"

She stopped walking, which made him stop too, "You're just so confusing…the other night you was kind and sweet to me, then today you just totally ignored me….and now, your saying that you like the sound of my voice." She looked up at Shun, "Will you just stop playing with my emotions! Or even better, tell me truthfully, do you have feelings for me? It's driving me _insane _Shun, and it's not fair." He stared at her. He didn't look shocked at her outburst, but his eyes showed an emotion that he'd never gave before. She walked closer to him and leaned her head on his chest, "I….I think I love you Shun…..and I just wanna know if you have at least a teenie tiny bit of love for me….or are you messing around with my heart?" She whispered, staring up at him, "Tell me….please." She placed her hand on his face,

"Julie…I-"

"Hey guys I'm back! That half an hour seemed to have flow by, didn't it?"

Julie let go of Shun and moved away from him, before smiling at Marucho, "Yeah it just flew by! How did it go?"

"It went great! But I am glad that it's over now. What were you two doing?"

Shun shook his head, "Nothing, just looking at the lions, monkeys, elephants….well, I'm tired now so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He walked off, and Julie sighed as she watched. _He was going to tell me… _Marucholooked at her and smiled, "We should get to bed too," He said, "We're probably going to be having another full day tomorrow." Julie nodded, "Yeah," She sighed, "Well, nighty night Marucho….have a nice sleep. They walked their separate ways and Julie walked back to her room, feeling upset, exhausted and even more confused.

**Well, what did ya think of this chappie, hm? I would love to know. ^-^ As I have said, getting reviews from you guys is the best darn thing ever to me…it's my drug loool. **

**Julie: T_T Riiiiiiight….you're a bit freaky..**

**NO I AM NOT! I'm not the ONLY one that loves getting reviews you know! I don't think ANYONE would like it if someone just read their work and didn't tell the Author their thoughts about it….that's just….wrong! It's like me staring for absolutely AGES at my sisters Manga drawing then just walking away, not telling her what I thought about it! *yells* SHE GETS MAD IF I JUST SAY 'MM'! WHATCHA THINK SHE'D SAY IF I SAID NADA! SHE'D KNOCK MY BLINKING BLOCK OFF!**

**Julie: TT-TT Wow…She must be violent….**

**YOU'RE MISSING THE WHOLE POINT, I'M TRYING TO MAKE! AAAARGH!**

**Julie: Ermm okay then….*turns to readers* please forgive Kit Kat-chan's weirdness and review! **


	8. Of To The Beach!

**HIYA PEEPS! Did ya miss meh? Hehe ^-^ Sorry for the LATE update! I just wanna say now a HUGE sorry to 'funnyforbunnies' because she is 'dying' to read this chappie. I am really sorry Hun, but I took so long, cause I wanted to make this chappie PERFECT! And another sorry to 'Briata'! I know I should of updated sooner, but I was just soooooo busy! So I am dedicating this chappie to you two special girlies! Oh and I want to say a massive THANK YOU to all you wonderful people who reviewed! 33 reviews! I feel special heehee! Please enjoy chapter 8 ^-^ **

"Is everybody ready?" Runo asked sitting down in the limo, "Good. Now off we go!" As the limo drove off, Julie stared out the window in excitement, "We're finally going to the beach!" She thought happily, "I've waited five days for this!" The brawlers had decided that since it was such a lovely day, they would go to the beach. Runo had prepared the food, with the help of Alice, Marucho provided the transport, and everyone had brought their swimwear with them, due to Julie's constant reminding. Ace looked around at the, "Well. What are we gonna do when we get there?" He asked.

Alice looked at him in surprise, "When you go to the beach, I thought it was _obvious, _of what you'd do." She said, "You can relax, go in the sea, get ice cream….basically have fun in the sun." Dan patted his belly, "I can't wait to eat the food you've brought," He said to Runo, "And I can't wait to have that nice cold ice cream. What's your favourite flavour Baron?" Baron had a think. "My favourite ice cream is lemon sorbet." He said finally. Marucho nodded, "I like that flavour too," He said, "But my personal favourite is vanilla ice cream with the flake in it."

Runo looked at Mira, "So, what's your fave flavour?" She asked. "I don't exactly have one, I like them all." Mira replied. Dan looked at Shun, "What's your favourite ice cream Shun, Shun?"

"Just plain vanilla."

"What? Not even with a flake?"

"No Dan, I've had to learn to like the plain flavours, because if I got something a little more interesting, you'd not leave me alone."

"Hey, I'm not that bad Dude!"

"Believe me, Dan you are."

Julie put her hands over her ears, "Enough! Stop talking about ice cream, I'm starting to crave some!" She said, ignoring Runo who started to wind her up, by saying all the different flavours of ice cream there were. Shun rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Can't there ever be a day where everything just runs smoothly?" He asked, leaning over and pulling Runo away from Julie, much to her surprise, "There's always a scene or something that stops us from doing what we want to." Alice nodded in agreement, "I have to say that what Shuns said is right," She began, "Can't we just go to the beach, have a good time, then go back home feeling like we've accomplished everything we wanted too?"

Everybody nodded and Dan tried to stand on his seat, "Okay guys! Today, we must all try not to cause unnecessary scenes, argue with each other, and not end this day with sour faces," He said, deciding it was best to just stay seated, "We will all be happy, enjoy ourselves, and make this a day to remember! Got it?" A cheer ran through the limo as everyone agreed. When they arrived, Julie screamed and almost toppled out the car as she tried to get out. The girl's ran into the changing rooms, and the boys went into the guy's one.

The two people that were the first to come out were Julie and Runo. They both sneaked their way out of the changing rooms, and hid behind a wall. Runo was wearing a white swimming costume that had yellow straps and a skirt styled bottom, with her hair down, while Julie wore a glittery orange bikini top that had matching bikini shorts, with her hair also down. The two girls giggled in excitement, "Alice is gonna be mad!" Runo whispered, "She told us to wait for her and Mira!"

"Just blame it on me!" Laughed Julie, "I don't mind getting told off...actually, I'm in a cheeky mood! Plus, it's worth it to see the look on her face!" And soon enough Alice came out, with the most exasperated, annoyed face they'd ever seen her pull, "Oh my gosh, she looks peeved! Maybe we should go over to her." Runo said through giggles. "Yeah, okay. She can't be too mad at us though, cause we haven't exactly gone onto the beach." Julie replied, grabbing Runo's hand and skipping towards Alice. She was wearing a light blue swimming costume that had a little red love heart on the side of her hip, with her hair in two little loose plaits.

She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow when she saw the cheeky young girls come over, "And _why _are you out here? I thought I told you to wait for Mira and myself inside." She said, just as Mira came out. She wore a light pink bikini that had a little bow on the back of the top. "Don't worry Alice, the girls didn't go far," She said standing next to them, "We can go onto the beach now, unless any of you think we should wait for the boys?" Runo was about to shake her head, but stopped, "I suppose it's only right that we wait for them," She sighed, "I do so badly just wanna go and enjoy the scenery, before Dan's ugly head pops up and spoils it. But I am gonna try and not argue or fight with him today."

The boys at that moment decided to make their entrance. Dan was wearing a pair of long red swimming trunks, while Ace wore a pair that was purple. Marucho wore a light blue pair, and Baron wore white ones. Shun stepped out and he was wearing a pair of green trunks. Runo looked at them all and smirked, "I see you're all wearing trunks that are the colours of you attribute," She said before chuckling, "How _original."_ Dan grinned big, "You think so? I just wanted to wear something that was 'cool' and 'me'." He said, not realising that what Runo had said was in pure sarcasm.

Runo stopped smiling and stormed towards Dan, but Julie stood in her way laughing nervously, "C'mon Runo! Let's just get through this day without anybody going to the hospital." She said. Shun nodded, "Leave Dan to be an idiot, and just enjoy yourself. Don't let his stupidity ruin your day." He said. In the next few minutes, all the girls were in the water splashing about, while the boys sat on the sand talking, "Dude, I have the feeling that we're doing this the wrong way." Dan said to Ace. "What do you mean?" "Well, shouldn't us guys be in the water cooling down, while the girls sit up here and gossip?" Ace thought about it before nodding. Dan sighed, "That just proves it then, "He said, "We're turning into girls." Marucho jumped up and ran towards the deep blue crystal clear water, "I think I'll go take a swim!" He called behind his shoulder, "Right behind you!" Yelled Ace following his lead, "I think I might join you guys too!" Baron said, quickly standing up and running after them.

Dan looked at Shun and grinned, "What about you, Shun? I'm gonna take a dive too, so do you wanna join me?" Shun shook his head, "I'll join you in a while" He replied, "I'm not in the mood to get cold right now." Dan shrugged and ran after the three boys. Shun watched him as he ran towards the water, but as soon as it touched his toes he turned back around and ran away from it. Baron had to come and drag Dan back into it and throw him in, so he'd get used to the temperature.

Meanwhile, Julie was happily swimming in the beautiful water with Runo, who had found it quite amusing to go behind her friend and tickle her feet, "Runo for the hundredth time STOP TICKLING MY TOOTSIES!" She yelled through laughs, "It's driving me to insanity!" Runo didn't stop, and Julie had to endure two more minutes of it, before Mira swam over and saved her. "You know that Shuns still sitting on the beach," She told them, after things had calmed down, "He won't come in and join us."

"Hey why don't we go and _DRAG _him in?" Runo asked. "We can't do that to Shun! He'd be, like, soooo MAD at us!" Gasped Julie, "Oh, c'mon, it'll be so funny! Shun needs to have some fun, but he refuses to, so let's help him a bit." Julie agreed, but only on the condition that they didn't drag him in straight away. So for three minutes the girls began to plan a way to get Shun to join them. Shun was sitting quietly on the beach looking around, when Julie came over and sat next to him, "Hiya Shun, why're you sitting here and not in the sea with us?" She asked, "You're here to have fun too, you know."

Shun nodded, "I know that. I'm just not in the mood right now." He replied. Julie stood up and put her hand out to him, "Join me for a walk then," She said, "Just a walk around the beach, that's all." He looked at her and gently put his hand through hers as he stood up, "Alright then, a walk on the beach, but nothing else." Julie nodded. She tried to stop her heart from beating so fast, but it wouldn't. She kept feeling herself get hot flushes, and she blushed. She looked down at her hand, which was still locked with Shuns. _This feels weird…but right...like Shun is meant to be with me….NO Julie, keep to the plan and don't let your mind wander, bad girl!_

She tugged at his hand and he looked at her, "Hey, can we go closer to the water please?" She asked innocently, "I wanna let my feet paddle in it." Shun nodded and they went over to the sea. He suddenly found himself being dragged in by Julie, Runo and Mira, who seemed to have popped out of nowhere. Shocked, he allowed himself to be thrown in and pulled further and further away from shore. The three girls gave each other high fives, "That was team work right there!" Laughed Runo, "Well done Julie, You kept to the plan and the outcome was a success!" Julie gave a small bow as Mira smiled, "Yeah well done for doing it ten times better than I thought you would. I'll buy you any kind of ice cream you want as a treat."

Julie continued to laugh, until she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind, "Oh, so it was your little plan to get me all wet and cold?" Shun asked her. She sweat-dropped, "No! Err I mean, it was Runos idea." She stuttered in reply. She felt him hold her tighter, "But you _did _trick me into going closer to the sea," He said, smiling playfully at her, "And I thought I could trust you. Oh well, I guess I'm just gonna have to get…._revenge." _She felt herself suddenly be picked up and thrown high into the air, then land back into the water with a big splash.

She swam back to the surface and gasped for air, while turning around to glare at the brawlers who were all laughing, "Damn Shun, I never knew you could throw so high!" Exclaimed Dan, "Actually, is it POSSIBLE to thrown a _human being _so high?" Alice laughed and brought Julie back over to them, "She's okay, just a bit shocked," She said, "I guess your both even now." Shun gave a slight smile, "Yeah, I'm good. I just hope I haven't shocked her into silence. Listen Mira, you can keep your money, I'll buy her the ice cream." He said swimming back to shore and going over to the little ice cream stall.

The hours seemed to fly by, and the sun began to set. Everyone began to feel tired, so they lied down on the sand and fell asleep. Julie however was not asleep, so she just played with the sand and let her fingers run through it. She felt someone sit next to her, and turning around she saw it was Shun. "Oh, I thought you were sleeping like everybody else." She said, turning her attention back to the sand. He shook his head, "I'm not tired," He said, smiling as he watched her, "Since we are the only two awake, and we never went on our walk why don't we go now?"

Her heart jumped, and she looked back at him, "Yeah….sure, why not." She said after a minute's pause, dusting her hands and standing up. They walked along the shore line, and for a few minutes they both were quiet. As Julie looked around she realised that apart from an elderly couple that were quietly talking under an umbrella, the brawlers were the only ones on the beach. Her thoughts were ended, when she felt Shun put his hand through hers, "Julie….I know that you've been confused with the way I've been with you lately," He said. She could sense seriousness in his voice, "I'm so sorry. I've been messing with your emotions, and I never wanted to." He turned and looked at her, "The truth is, I've been confused too." She looked into his amber eyes,

"Wh- what do you mean?" She asked quietly. He sighed, "After the way I was with you the other night, I began to feel weird for acting that way," He said, looking out to the ocean, "I began to wonder why I did all of that, so I distanced myself from you until I found out the reason." He looked back at her, "You asked me the other day, if I had feelings for you. Even if it wasn't a lot, but it was enough to be classed as that." Julie swallowed but nodded. He turned her around to face him, "You told me that you loved me, is that correct?" She turned bright red, and nodded again.

Shun put his hand on her face and stroked it, "Julie…I'm in love with you more than you could _ever _know. The more I look at you, the more my love grows, and I guess it started to freak me out….but it doesn't anymore." He leaned over and pressed his lips onto hers, whilst putting his arms around her waist. _All I want is for you to feel safe, protected and loved, when you're with me…. _Julie's heart felt like it was about to explode. She gently wrapped he arms around his neck. _Shun…I'm not confused anymore…you've made it clear how you feel for me…. _Even after their lips parted, Shun continued to hold her close to him, while Julie rested her head on his chest. She was blushing like she'd never blushed before. Her stomach had butterflies, and the more she thought about who she was with, the more embarrassed she became.

"I…err….umm. She began, but Shun stopped her, "It's okay, you don't have to say anything," He said softly, "I just want to hold you like this for a while. I'm sick and tired of hiding my emotions away, and making you feel upset and hurt." Julie nuzzled into him and he stroked her hair, "I heard what you said at the café. About you'd do anything for me." He heard a weird moaning noise, and looking down at her, he saw her ear was pink. He smiled, but stopped for what he was about to say, "You don't know how guilty I felt. Before I went to bed that night, Dan phoned and told me how you 'randomly' started crying after I'd left."

He felt her grip tighten, and shook his head, "Julie I _know _it was my fault you cried, and I'm so angry at myself for doing that to you." He held her chin up and looked into her indigo eyes, "You mean more to me, than anyone else in this world….and I want you to be mine." Julie just stood there, knowing what she wanted to say, but not knowing how to say it. Shun understood and smiled at her, "C'mon, let's just make our way back to the others, before they wake up." He said, turning around with her and walking towards the brawlers.

Meanwhile Dan had woken up, and because he didn't like being the only one awake, he shouted in everyone's faces to get up too, "Damn, your breath smells," Runo said gagging, "It smells like a rat crawled in there and _died!"_ Dan glared at her, and was about to reply to her 'offensive comment', when something caught his attention in the distance. "Oh….my…cheeseburgers!" Everyone turned and looked at him, "Dan can't you not think about food for a second?" Marucho asked, "I'm beginning to get concerned." Dan shook his head and pointed to what he was looking at, and they all gasped. They saw Shun calmly walking towards them, whilst holding a certain Subterra brawlers hand. As they came over, Ace scratched his head, "I never thought of you as the type to go freely holding a girls hand," He said to Shun, who sat down and pulled Julie next to him, "And even if you did, I wouldn't expect that girl to be Julie."

Shun looked at Ace in annoyance, "Does it really matter if I'm holding Julies hand?" He asked, "Or is it illegal? Oops, so sorry for breaking the law Officer Grit." Ace glared at him angrily, "HEY DON'T GET SMART MOUTHED WITH ME, I WAS JUST SAYING WHAT EVERYONE THOUGHT!" Shun rolled his eyes, "So what if I held Julies hand?" He said, "Damn, I didn't know it was so wrong to show your girlfriend affection." Everyone gasped again, and Dan fainted. Julie smiled. _Shuns girlfriends….Shun and me an item….that sounds more than just right._

**Heehee! I really enjoyed writing this, cause I was in my garden, and I live near the thames river, so I could smell salty air v it got me in a 'beachy' mood loool! Well what did you all think? Please review and tell me, cause I wanna know! Oh and by the way, I dont know, but have you guys checked out 'Love That Will Blossom'? Another Shulie story lool, but I'm not gonna do anymore chappie's untill I've finished this one. So just in case you've read it and wondered why their wasnt anymore chappie's, you know why. ^^ Peace out! XxXxXxXxXx**


	9. Finally Together

**Hey people! Dan Kuso here, introducing the next chapter to Kit Kat-chan's story! :D I know you all are probably thinking, 'Why is HE introducing it?' Well Kit Kat-chan, Chibi-chan (her sister), Julie, Runo, Alice and Mira have all gone out to do some 'girly things', so she asked if I could type out the story and upload it onto Fan Fiction for her. -.- I dont know if I'm doin it right, but y'know this is the best I can do! Anyway, I'm just gonna stop talking now, and let you read it, cause reason 1: You're all probably bored of me talking, and reason two: I'm smelling some food that the girl's mum is cooking, and it smells REALLY GOOD! So I'm gonna see if I can do the puppy eyes and get a free sample of it. :P Here's the next chapter! **

Alice, Mira, Runo, Marucho, Dan, Ace and Baron could not stop watching Julie and Shun, as they sat in the limo on their way back from the beach. They weren't doing anything unusual. Shun was quietly talking to his Grandpa on the phone, while Julie dreamily stared out the window. Runo edged her way over to her, and gently tapped her shoulder, "So…umm, you and Shun are, like, officially dating now, huh?" She said, before rubbing her arm awkwardly, "That's umm, different. I- I wouldn't expect you to err fall for someone like Shun." Julie nodded slowly, "Yeah that's what people might think. But truthfully, I didn't think Shun to fall for a girl like me," She replied softly, "I know we are almost worlds apart in the way we are, and most likely the only things we could connect on is Bakugan and my love for Japan…but I still think this could work…being with him has made me wanna learn Japanese badly now too."

Runo nodded and sat back down in her seat. Dan decided that he'd have a word with Shun, so he poked him in the waist, "HEY SHUN, GET OFF YOUR CELL PHONE I WANNA TALK TO YOU!" He yelled. Shun glared at him, but told his Grandpa he had to go and ended the call, "Now what do you want?" He asked Dan, "And did you have to poke me? Or even yell? Can't you see I'm right next to you?" Dan rubbed his nose, "I just wanted to ask you a question," He said, "You know, about you dating Jewels." Shun rolled his eyes, "Is it _really _a big thing that she's now my girlfriend?" He asked, feeling a bit annoyed, "If I knew you guys were gonna keep going on about it, I'd of told her not to tell anyone and we'd of kept it a secret." Dan's jaw dropped,

"You would have done that?"

"Yes I would."

"Not even me?"

"Nope, not even you."

"BUT I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BESTFRIEND?"

"Why do you keep reminding me that? I KNOW, Dan."

Shun sighed, "Honestly, yeah I have feelings for her, so I asked her if she wanted to be with me, and she said yes, so that explains how we're together. ARE YOU AND YOU'RE NOSY MIND HAPPY NOW?" Dan nodded, "Yeah…I guess so. But I'm still surprised that you like her."

"Believe me when I say that every single one of us brawlers was MORE than surprised, when we found out that you and Runo liked each other and were going out."

"Yeah, but it was OBVIOUS that me and Runo were gonna end up being together! I'm a food-aholic and Runo owns a café! IT WAS DESTINY."

"….Whatever you wanna call it, Dan."

Thirty minutes passed, and Marucho's limo dropped Alice and Runo off at her place, and Dan, Mira Ace and Baron off at Dan's house. Marucho smiled at the Ninja and silverete, "Well, I guess I've now got a couple staying at my place," He said, "And let me just say what a great couple you two do make." Julie smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Marucho, I'm happy you think that." She said, "I just wish everyone else would at _least _pretend to be happy for us too. I don't think they like the thought of me being with Shun." He shook his head, "Oh, don't worry, they're all just a bit shocked that's all," He said reassuringly to her, "I don't think any of us expected to come back from the beach knowing that you two were together."

The limo stopped outside the mansion and they all got out. Shun put his arm around Julie, who jumped in surprise. _Darn it, I've got to stop being so jumpy around him! I don't want him to start getting annoyed at me….I've got to be more confident around him. _Once they got in, Marucho looked down the hall, "I've gotta go and tell my parents we're back," He told them, "I'll just go and find them. You guys can go and do whatever you wanna do, I won't be too long." He walked down the hall, and opening a door that led to a separate part of the mansion he want in. Shun took hold of Julies hand and smiled at her, "Where do you wanna go? Do you want to come to my room and hang out with me, or would you rather just go and do your own thing?"

Julie shook her head, "I'll stay with you," She said blushing slightly, "I'll just go and sort myself out then I'll come." Shun nodded, before letting go of her hand and walking towards his room. Julie ran down the hall, and opening her door. She then walked in and shut it. She leaned against the door and giggled, "Shuns…my boyfriend." She said to herself, "How did that happen? Only a few days ago I was sitting on my bed wondering who I'd have a chance with…" She stood up and walked over to the bed, "Even though it crossed my mind, I never really thought I'd be with Shun…" She hugged her pillow tightly, before burying her head into it, "He said…..he loved me. He doesn't like me. He loves me….if only Gorem was here. He'd be able to understand how I feel right now."

She stood back up and went into the bathroom. After quickly showering and washing her hair, she put on a pair of cotton grey shorts with a sleeveless Hello Kitty top. Her damp hair had now turned curly and had little ringlets in it, so she decided to leave it out, so it could dry. She walked down the hall, and bumped into one of the maids that worked there, "Oh Miss Julie I was just coming to see you," She said smiling at Julie, "Master Marucho wanted me to tell you and Master Shun, that he will be spending the rest of his evening with his parents, because they would like to spend a little quality time with him. He says sorry for any inconvenience or trouble this has caused, but he will not be able to say goodnight to you both either."

Julie shook her head, "Tell Marucho that it's fine," She replied, "I'm on my way to Shuns room, so I'll tell him what you told me." The maid nodded, and walked away, and Julie skipped the rest of the way to Shuns room. She gently knocked on the door, and heard a muffled version of Shuns voice say 'come in'. She opened the door on a crack and peered in. seeing he wasn't in sight she opened the door fully and walked in. she noticed that the door leading into the bathroom was closed, so she guessed he was sorting himself out. _This feels weird….I guess me and Shun are going to be alone. _She sat on his bed and awkwardly twiddled her thumbs.

She heard the bathroom door open, and looked up to see Shun coming out, wearing black trousers with a dark blue shirt on. He was drying his hair with a towel, and when he saw Julie jump up, he waved his hand down for her to sit again, "Its fine if you want to sit there, I wasn't gonna tell you to get up." He said, going over to the window and looking out. Julie sat back down and looked at the floor. No, this is NOT the way I want our relationship to be! I can't keep going quiet like this! WHEN DO I GO QUIET? She looked back up at Shun and smiled, "Marucho won't be seeing us for the rest of the night, cause he's with his parents," She said, "So I guess me and you are gonna be by ourselves."

Shun listened to what she said, then nodded, "I had the suspicion that when he said he wouldn't be long, he would." He replied. Julie giggled, Marucho would say that he would be a minute, but he'd end up being much longer. "I suppose even though he's fourteen, he's got a lot of responsibilities on him. I mean, he is the son of a millionaire." She thought. Shun put his towel down and walked over to the bed and sat next to her, "You look really cute," He commented, stroking a little curl in her hair, "I've never seen your hair like this before. You should wear it like this more often." Julie smiled, "Oh thanks Shun, I guess it's gone all curly cause its damp. If I had brushed my hair out when I was in the sea it would've gone like this."

Shun side smiled, "I don't mean _just_ your hair," He said, "the way you look right now… its cute." He lifted her face up and kissed her. The same feeling that she'd had at the beach swept over her, and she slowly closed her eyes. _I can't help myself….no matter how hard I try not to go red, I still do…I don't care anymore…I'm just glad he can't see. _When he stopped Julie held onto him tightly. It feels really, really, weird being like this with Shun….but it's not like he's pulling away from me or anything, so he must like being like this with me too…. The black haired teen held the tanned beauty in his arms and smiled to himself. I never knew that I could be like this….all I want to do is hold her and make her feel protected…. I know Julie isn't dependent on people, but she isn't independent either…why do I have the urge to keep her away from everyone else and have her all to myself..?

He felt Julie stroke the back of his head, and looked down at her. She leaned up and pressed her lips onto his again, then looked into his eyes, "Shu- Shun….did you really mean what you said at the beach? You know, about loving me." She asked. He smiled. He couldn't help but smile when he was around her, "Do you think I would say something like that, and not mean it?" She timidly shrugged her shoulders, "Julie, you know that I never say stuff like that,|" He said, "I meant every single word I said." He leaned his head onto hers, "But if you don't believe me, I'll say it again….I love you."

Julie smiled and put her arms around his neck and hugged him. There was something calming and relaxing about snuggling him, and she found herself drifting off and closed her eyes slowly. Shun looked down at her in surprise, "Well, I didn't know that I had the power to get people to sleep," He muttered to himself quietly. He lifted her up and laid her onto the bed, "She's a beautiful sleeper….she reminds me of those sleeping Angel statues." He thought, playing with her silver hair, and watching her sigh contently, "I should take her back to her room. If anyone goes in there, they'll wonder where she is."

He gently lifted her up and quietly walked down the hall with her. He heard a few maids 'oooh' and 'aww' as they saw him, and some even giggled. They act like they haven't seen this before. No wait, they probably have seen this before in those chick flicks and stuff, but not actually in reality. Typical. Supporting Julie with one hand, he used his other one to open the door, and carefully he laid her onto the bed. "Goodnight Julie." He whispered into her ear, before walking over to the door and going out. Shun then went back into his room and sat down on a chair.

Julie's special…she is nothing like Runo, Alice, Mira or Chan Lee…I always used to look at her and wonder what she reminded me of…she reminds me of an Angel…she must have been sent down from Heaven to be with me…..I've never been desperately lonely, but there has been times where I've wanted someone to be close to me…Julie's the girl that I've needed, and I'm glad I've got her now…. His mouth curved into an amused smile. She better not turn me into some kind of drippy, cheesy boyfriend. Ace would die laughing…. He walked over to his bed, and lied down. The sky was dark, and the moon was the only light he could see. He closed his eyes, and just as soon as he was about to fall asleep, his phone rung.

Annoyed, he picked it up and placed it to his ear, "Who is it, and WHAT do you want?" He asked harshly. "Well Shun, you have NO right to be annoyed at me! I was talking to you earlier, and you decided to ignore my call, and do your own thing!" Shun rolled his eyes, "Grandpa, I told you I had to do something before I hanged up, so it wasn't like you didn't know." He heard his Grandfather chuckle, "That's where you're WRONG Shun! You in fact DIDN'T hang up!"

"Now what are you on about, you crazy old man?"

"You didn't end the call, and I heard Dan say something about you dating a particular Miss Makimoto!"

Shun could tell by the old ninja's voice that he was excited. "And what if I am?" He heard what sounded like a giant party popper, and could hear his Grandfather singing at the top of his voice.

"Shun my Grandson is FINALLY dating that charming, pretty young girl! Next stop is marriage!"

Shun groaned and slapped his face. Why did that senile old nincompoop have to let his mind run away with itself? He was ALWAYS trying to plan his life out for him, and it was begining to pee him off, "Listen Grandfather, I gotta go. It's night right now, and I need to get some sleep, so goodbye." He hanged up and threw the his phone over to the table, that stood in the corner of the room. _That man NEEDS to sort himself out...I always knew he liked Julie...he didnt exactly keep it a secret. Ever since she hit him on the head with that toy hammer when we were younger, he's thought she's some kinda super girl...he's crazy..._

He felt a wave of tiredness go over him. _Even when I think of her...she makes me feel so calm...and peaceful... He turned over in his bed, and soon fell into a relaxing sleep._

**Well what did you all think of it? I'm thinking of asking Kit Kat-chan to let me introduce some more chapters for her, but I'll need you all to review, so she can see I did a good job! Tell ME what you thought of the chappie, and I'll reply to your review! Well, I'm gonna go now so, asta la vista babies!**


	10. Like A Test

**Hello! Oh my gosh, I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! :D How have you all been? I've been good!^^ I've just been so busy it's not funny! I've been studying and stuff, plus on the 18****th**** of July till the 22****nd****, I had been training as….a Fire Fighter! D I went on a five day course and did INTENSE training…It was awesome! Well anyway ^^; I'd better let you all read the next chapter. Oh and did you all enjoy Dan introducing the last chappie? If you did, great! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, any of the Characters or Starbucks. **

"Julie! There are some customers that have just come in the café, can you go over to them and take their orders?"

Julie turned around and looked at Runo, "Oh sure! Let me just give these peeps their drinks first!" She happily called back, before putting the glasses down and zooming over to the new customers. Runo walked over to Alice, who was sitting behind the counter, putting some money in the till. "Julie's become really happy, hasn't she?" She said, "I mean, she's always been happy, but ever since she's started dating Shun, it's like she's on cloud nine." Alice laughed, "Well I suppose being with him has made her happy," She smiled, "Which is a good thing, because none of us like it when she's sad. They're been together for three days now, and it seems to me like they are really happy together. Shun hasn't changed one bit, but I've caught him a few times giving her little kisses and cuddles. I find their relationship cute."

Runo smiled too, "Yeah, they're nothing like me and Dan," She replied before adding grumpily, "I told Dan that, and said that maybe we should start acting like a couple…he gave me a funny look and asked me if I was feeling okay." Alice shook her head, "Dan will never change." She said. Meanwhile, Mira was working alongside Julie, helping her take orders, "You seem to really enjoy working here," She commented, as they made their way to the kitchen, to tell Mr Misaki the orders, "You like interacting with the customers, don't you?" Julie nodded, "I enjoy working here a lot, 'cause everybody's always happy!" She said cheerfully, "I mean, maybe you'll find a sour person or two, but I make it my aim and gaol in life to be like a little ray of sunshine, and brighten their day, by being as happy and bubbly as I possibly can!"

Mira smiled, "I'm guessing for you it's easy to be like that," She said, "Now you're with Mr Ninja and all." Julie gave one of her cutest smiles, and just nodded again. After giving Runo's father the orders, they were told that all of them could have a break. "But don't you need more help?" Mira asked, "After you cook the food, you'll need someone to take it out and serve it." Just as she said that Mrs Misaki entered the room. "Oh I'll be doing that," She said, "You girls go and enjoy your break, you've been working hard all morning." Mira and Julie ran out the kitchen and told the two other girls. "Great! Now we have a whole hour to do what we want" Exclaimed Runo, pulling her apron off, before opening the café door and running outside. All the girls decided that instead of meeting up with the boys, who were all out already, they would enjoy spending some time together.

Julie skipped down the street, while her three friends walked beside her, "So ladies, what do you think we should do?" She asked, linking arms with Mira, while Alice linked with Runo, "I don't know, my minds blank at the moment," Said Mira, "Have you got any ideas Alice?"

"Sadly no, I would say that we should get something to eat, but watching people eat in the café has made me feel full for some reason."

"Yeah I don't think any of us are hungry. I can never eat straight away on my break."

"Hmm, well since you guys don't have any ideas, why don't we go shopping?"

A loud moan followed after that suggestion, making Julie jump, "I was waiting for you to say that," Said Runo, "You just _can't_help yourself, can you? You REALLY like to shop!" Julie put a hand on her hip, "Actually Runo, I don't _like_ to shop, I _LOVE_to shop!" She stated, wiggling the finger of wisdom, "Besides, you haven't got any better ideas, so why not roll with mine? It doesn't have to be tedious, we can make it fun!" After begging, pleading, and giving puppy eyes, the girls finally agreed to do some shopping….'Julie style'.

She grabbed them all and pulled them into the nearest clothes store she found. "God didn't create clothes shopping to be boring," She said, scanning through some skirts that were on some hangers, "It was created to be fun! You just gotta know what you're looking for, and what colors will suit you and what colors won't. Example-" She seized hold of Alice's hand and thrust a dark green pleated skirt against her legs, "This color does_ not_ compliment Alice…but this-" She pulled out a cherry pink strapless dress, "Would suit you soooo much! Actually, I think you should buy it Alice."

Julie then ran over to Runo and pulled her into a changing room. Mira and Alice heard what sounded like squabbling, before the curtain got flung to the side, revealing Runo in a white low shouldered shirt that had a cute baby tiger on it, with a mint colored skirt. "Now this is soooo cute, and it suits you, like, soooo much Runo!" Julie gushed, "And with a few accessories, Dan could be BLOWN away!" Runo looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Mira was the last to be dragged towards the changing room, "Stay in here while I pick you a cute outfit, okay Mira!" Julie yelled, before running out and heading towards a dress she'd seen. She then skidded back to Mira, and soon opened the curtain, for Alice and Runo to see. Mira wore an orange colored puffy summer dress, with two brown bangles on her wrist.

"Now this suits you a LOT Mira, plus it shows you're a Subterra Brawler, so high five!" Julie said, "You look wicked! Gorem would be so proud of me!" After a while all the girls got the hang of it, and as they walked from shop to shop, the amount of bags they held began to increase. "C'mon, let's go and have a quick break and get something to drink," Said Runo, "I'm starting to get a bit thirsty." They all found a Starbucks, and decided to sit on the outside tables. Alice got a coffee, Mira got a latte, and Runo and Julie got a hot chocolate. "Look at all us, being all grown up, like," Julie giggled, "This reminds me of the way my Mom is with her girlfriends. After doing some shopping, they'd sit down at some coffee place and have a gossip. I used to hate it, and Daisy would have to take me off somewhere and get me some candy to keep me happy. But now, Daisy and me go and meet up with our girls and do exactly the same thing!"

As the girls chatted and laughed, Julie felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and cough. Turning around, she saw the browny-black haired guy from Runo's café that she'd served a few days ago. "Umm hey, I saw you chilling with your friends, so I thought I'd say 'hey' and see how you were doing." He said smiling at her. Julie smiled back, "Oh hiya! It's nice seeing you again!" She exclaimed, "Yeah me and the girls are on a break right now, so we thought we'd do some shopping." He nodded, "Yeah I can see that. Have you used the money I gave you on anything yet?" He asked, pleased when she said she had. "Well, I gotta go now. I just wanted to say hi like I said." He turned to walk off, before Julie grabbed his hand back, "No, you can stay with us if you want!" She said, "We'll get you an extra chair, so you can sit with us."

He turned back around again, "I'd love to stay with you girls, but I've left my friends to come over to you, and I don't think they'll be impressed if I left them to be with you." Julie rolled her eyes, "They can stay with us too! Where are they? Call 'em over." He did, and Runo coughed up her hot chocolate when three, seventeen to eighteen year old guys walked over to the table. "Oh my gosh, they're so like…..wow!" She whispered to Mira, "Especially the one with the spiky black hair!" Mira wasn't hearing a word she'd said, and just continued to smile at a blonde haired green eyed guy, that smiled back.

Julie gaped, "Woooow umm, I didn't see that one coming!" She laughed, "But okay then! Why don't we just go and do something else, we're almost finished our drinks?" He nodded again, and soon they were all back in the shopping mall, "I don't suppose you like shopping," Julie said, "I don't want you to feel like you gotta stay with us if you don't want to."

"Oh don't worry Julie, Me and the boys don't mind at all."

"Hey, you like remember my name? You must have a good memory, I don't think I know yours."

He gave a small laugh, "Yeah you don't, do you? Well, my names Sam." As Julie talked to Sam, Runo, Mira and Alice had made some new _friends _too. Runo was talking to the spiky black haired boy, named Matt, while Mira talked to the blonde haired guy, whose name was Jamie. Alice had begun talking to a tall light brown haired guy named Alex, and he seemed to like her very much. They all went into a shop, and the three girls were surprised at how normal Julie acted whilst shopping with all the boys there. Runo went over to her, "How can you act so casual while you're looking at clothes, when there are four guys in here watching what you're doing?" She asked, watching Julie put a pink top up against her chest. "It's probably cause I'm used to being with boys while I shop," Julie replied, "I go shopping with Billy and his friends a lot, plus I got boy cousins that I take with me sometimes, so I'm used to it."

The girls soon found an advantage to shopping with these 'older teens', The ALL wanted to buy the clothes for them. Alice had been staring at a violet blouse, and Alex saw her, "Do you want that?" He asked her, "I'll get it for you, if you want." Alice looked at him in surprise, "Oh no, no, it's okay! I was just looking." She said, but he shook his head, "No, I'll buy it for you I have no problem with doing that." He said pulling out his wallet, "Go and get it and bring it to me."

Runo was experiencing the same kind of thing, as Matt had grabbed a dress she was looking at, and was now standing at the counter paying for it. "You really didn't need to do this for me, I wasn't planning on getting it." She told him, going red. He side smiled at her, "Naa Runo, I know you wanted this dress. If you didn't, you wouldn't have started sighing and stuff when you saw the price."

Julie watched all of this and giggled, "Your boys seem to have picked out their favourites," She said to Sam, "It's too bad that they all have boyfriends." He looked at her, "Let's just let them think that they have a chance," He said, before winking at her, "So what about you? Are you single…..meaning I've got a chance?" _Oh gosh! You mean he likes me? He's been flirting all this time, and I haven't realised it? _She smiled awkwardly at him, "Sorry, but I've got a boyfriend too." She said, "I didn't realise that you was umm…you know." He shook his head, "Don't worry about it," He smiled, "I don't mind if you want us to be friends."

After a while Runo looked at her watch and gasped, "Girls we need to get back to the café, like, RIGHT NOW!" She said, "We're so late! We've been out almost two hours!" The girls thanked the boys for the stuff they'd bought them and said goodbye, before zooming off to the café. When they got there, Mr Misaki just laughed, "I knew you girls would be out longer!" He said, "Never mind, you're here now." As they got their aprons back on, Runo grinned at them, "Well I can say that even though there's no chance of me being with Matt, I can't help but say it felt nice being spoiled by him!" She said, "He's a nice guy, but for some reason, I'm gonna stick with Dan."

Mira nodded, "Jamie was really sweet, but….I feel like Ace is more on my level." Alice put her hair back in a band, "I'm grateful that Alex got me that blouse, but I'm just not interested in a relationship at the moment." She said, "I did hear you say to Sam that we had boyfriends already, Julie. And I suppose you said that because you knew we were not really thinking of them in 'that' way. I also heard him asking you if you were single too." Julie nodded, "In all truth, I didn't realise he was into me," She said, "But even if I did, it's not like I would have flirted with him. I'm with Shun and I'm more than happy to stay with him."

Alice smiled, "It seems to me that he is 'the one' for you." She said, "I'm happy for you Julie. Come we'd better get out this kitchen and start serving people." They all walked out of the kitchen, and Julie sighed happily. _Todays proved it…my feelings for Shun are real…and I'm glad they are…he's definitely the one for me…today was almost like a test to see…and I passed it, yay!_

**Well did you's all enjoy that chapter? pretty, pretty please leave a review and tell me what you thought of it! Oh and yesh Sam, Matt, Jamie & Alex are my OC's heehee! Well I hope this was a chapter that you all enjoyed! I will be back again soon so WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE! Sayounara peeps! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. A Misunderstading

**Hello ShunxJulie lovers! It's Dan Kuso here…..again :3 I received such great feedback from you all last time, I decided to come back!**

**Kit Kat-chan: -_- I said you could be 'featured' in this intro, Dan, not that you could completely take over!**

**Dan: Oh, yeah….right ^^;**

**Kit Kat-chan: *sigh* Anyway, hello all! How's it goin? I did say I'd be back sooner than last time, and I kept my promise…I think….*becomes confused***

**Dan: *pats her on the back* Don't worry Kit Kat :D right! Let's get on with the next chapter! **

Dan turned his computer screen off, and sunk deeper into his chair. He looked back at the blank screen and shook his head. No, Shuji was just saying all of that to get on his grill. None of it was true….it couldn't have been. He stood up and walked out of his room, before going down the stairs. Miyoko Kuso looked at her son and smiled, "I'm guessing that you, like the others, are going out," She said, watching him put his shoes on as he nodded, "Have you eaten yet, or are you planning to eat at the café? I've made some baguettes just in case you wanted them." Dan stared into his mother's eyes. Couldn't she see that he was not in the mood to be happy, and the last thing on his mind was food? He then looked at the crispy bread with the layers of ham, half hanging from the edges. _Or was it….? _

He walked over to the plate and picked up the baguette, before taking off out the door and down the street with it. He wasn't planning on going to Runo's café yet. Alice was there with her, and so were Julie and Mira. Instead, he walked straight to Marucho's mansion. After waiting a while, the door opened revealing Marucho, who looked at Dan in surprise as he entered holding what looked like a half-eaten log. "Err hi Dan, me and the guys were just wondering when you'd get here." He said opening the door wider, as Dan was struggling to get through,"What took you so long?" Dan shook his head, "Nothing, I would've come sooner, but I was talking to someone…"

They walked into the living room, where Shun, Ace and Baron all sat. Ace looked at Dan and rolled his eyes, "Finally! You told me and Baron before we left that you'd catch up with us in five minutes…..that was an hour ago!" Dan sat on the sofa,"Well….just before I was about to leave, I went on a chat-room on the computer and Shuji was on there," He began, "He asked me if I was still going out with Runo, and when I told him I was, he started laughing." The boys looked at him questioningly, "Why did he laugh? He knows that you and Runo haven't broken up." Said Shun quietly. Dan nodded, "Exactly! When I told him that, he started telling me how he'd seen her, Alice, Mira and Julie the other day around town with a bunch of dudes, who took them into different shops, and bought them stuff!"

Baron scratched his head, "But the girls have been working at the café, for the last few days," He said, "And that's why they didn't come to the arcade with us, last night." Dan shrugged, "That's what I thought, but Shuji said that even Akira was with him….the girls were acting all 'girly' and giggly around them, and Julie seemed to be enjoying all the attention, and acted like the leader of all of it." Shuns eyes narrowed, "What does Shuji mean by 'leader'?" Dan sweat-dropped, "Well, apparently she seemed to be her normal self, and was all flirty with the guys," He stuttered, "Shuji doesn't know you and Julie are together….and by the way he said it….she has- hasn't…changed." The room fell into complete silence. Ace glanced at Baron, who looked back at him, before staring at Shun, who sat with an emotionless expression on the sofa. Dan rubbed his arm and looked at Marucho, who cleared his throat, "So what Shuji is basically saying is Runo's cheating on you?" He said, before breaking out into an awkward laugh, "I don't believe that at all! I'm sure there's an explanation for what he saw. Besides, don't you think that he could have been _exaggerating? _I mean, you've never been on the best of terms with him…..and I don't believe what he said about Julie either. I can't see her doing that….well maybe I can, but she wouldn't do that! Actually from my personal observation, Julie hasn't had eyes for anyone but Shun."

All the boys looked at Shun, except Ace who looked at Dan, "So does that mean Mira….w- was kinda involved?" He asked, "Y- you know with all of this?" Dan shrugged again,"I'm not sure…Shuji did say ALL the girls, so I'm supposing that means Mira too." Baron looked confused, "But wait, Ace you're not dating Mira," He said bluntly, "So would it really matter if she was flirting with a guy?" He received a hard blow to the head, making Marucho, Dan and Shun all feel sorry for him. Suddenly, the boys heard laughing and giggling down the hall, before the living room door opened and Runo and Julie came in. They looked at the boys in surprise, before Runo smiled at them, "Hey guys, what're you all doing sitting quietly in here? Julie left her cell phone, so I came back with her to get it." She said, looking at Julie, who was searching around the sides.

"I could've sworn I left it around here!" The silverette said, going over to the couch and tucking her hands around the cushions, "I was sitting here the last time I had it with me..." Shun stood up and walked towards the door, "I'm goin' out," He said stiffly, "I might be out for some time, so don't be surprised if I'm not back in the next three hours." He turned around and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Julie stared at the door and Runo glared at Dan, "Was you arguing in here?" She asked annoyed, "Honestly! You must have said something to really tick him off, if he's not coming back anytime soon!" Dan shook his head nervously, "N- no we wasn't arguing," He replied, "I think err Shun just wanted to get some air or something!" Julie went over to where Shun was sitting and put her hand under the side of the seat, where she found her phone. She turned around and looked at Runo, "Let's go. I've found it now, so we can go now." She said, going over to her friend and pulling her out the room.

When they left ace looked at Dan and smirked, "So, instead of showing Runo what you're made of, you cower away from her and act like a nervous mouse." He said before folding his arms, "Wow Dan…you're an inspiration to us all!"

**~Outside Marucho's mansion~**

Runo watched her friend as she walked beside her, whilst holding on to her phone tightly. She put her arm around her, "Stop worrying Jewels, I' sure Shun'll come back sooner then he said," She said reassuringly, "I have the feeling Dan or Ace said something stupid and it peed him off, so he's gone off by himself to get away from them." Julie looked at Runo and smiled, "Yeah, that's probably what happened," She said, putting her phone in her pocket and taking a deep breath,"Shun's fine and there's no need for me to be worried. I mean, that's just me being paranoid in thinking he's upset with me isn't it?" Runo rolled her eyes, "Well you haven't done anything wrong, so I guess it is you being paranoid." She grinned, "You gotta STOP thinking that there's gonna be an accident or a disaster around every corner! You're with Shun and your goin' strong, so BE HAPPY!" Julie laughed and nodded, "I suppose so! Thanks Runo, you really know how to make me feel better!"

The girls made their way to the park, where they had arranged to meet up with Alice and Mira, who had gone back to Dan's for a bit. They both sat on a bench and watched three little girls, who were all sitting on the grass making daisy chains. "Isn't it funny how some things never change?" Commented Runo, "When I was a kid, I used to practise making daisy chains for ages. I didn't give up'till I learned how to do it…do you know how to make them?" Julie broke out into a hysterical laugh, before pulling herself together and nodding, "Well considering that my sister's name is Daisy, I didn't have a choice!" She giggled, "Daisy was adamant that I learnt to make them….we would go to the park and she would spend hours with me on the grass just showing me how to do it…nowadays I consider myself an expert!" They then saw Alice and Mira running towards them, so they both stood up.

"Sorry for taking so long, Mrs Kuso wanted us to stay and do yoga with her, so we had to stay and do a bit, before she allowed us to come out again." Alice told them,"I've never really known how advanced she really is until today! I was struggling the whole way through." Mira smiled weakly, "I knew what I was in for, but it was definitely much more difficult than it was last time." She said. "Well, it's over now. So I'm supposing you've found your phone Julie? Good, at least you didn't lose it. Was the boys there?" Julie nodded, "Yeah they were in the living room talking. I'm starting to think that they're all gossip's, I mean I thought guys were meant to be more active, or is that just what I thought? Billy's NEVER still, he's always out doing something! Back in Australia, he's constantly begging me to go with him to the mini Safari Park out there, so I can watch him go over the bars and touch an alligator's tail….and yes ladies, the stuff Billy does to keep active is completely bonkers!"

The girls walked aimlessly around the park, and Alice smiled at them, "Well, seeing as we're out, what are we going to do?" She asked, "In all truth I don't have anything to suggest…" Runo nodded, "Neither do I….Mira do you have any ideas?" "Sorry girls I haven't got any." Julie went into thinking mode, "Hmmm….well, we haven't really been hanging out with the boys lately, so why don't we be with them?" They all agreed, and on the way back to Marucho's, Runo told Mira and Alice about the boys 'dumb convo' and how Shun was no longer there. "Well that's what I think anyway," She said breezily, "Dan has an annoying habit of peeing people off….'I' of all people know that."

When they got to the door, Runo, Mira and Alice stared at Julie curiously, as she skipped over to the door and tossed her hair over her shoulders, "Hey Mister Door, I'm Julie! I've been going in and out of you for quite a while now, but we've never introduced ourselves to one another!" She began, "I was just wondering if you'd be kind enough to open your big strong self and let me and my friends in? If you did I'd be soooo grateful!" Much to Mira, Runo and Alice's shock, the big door slowly opened, and the indigo eyed girl smiled and walked in. "Now…I believe I've seen everything…" Runo said hazily, following Julie in, as she skipped off in front. They went into the living room, and as before Dan, Marucho, Baron and Ace were all in there. Dan jumped up in surprise as the girls entered, and Ace gracelessly fell of his chair.

After scrambling up again, he glared at them, "You shouldn't look so surprised that I fell of the chair," He choked, "You guys just STORMED into the room!" Mira folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him, "It seems to me Ace, that you've become more and more scatty as we've been here," She said, "And that's not a good…by the time we go back to Vestroia, you'll have no dignity left." Everyone grinned in amusement as Ace sat in his seat turning redder and redder by the second, until Julie gave his back a hard thump, "N'aww there's no need to be AMBARRESSED Ace!" She said cheerfully, "Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we play a game of Bakugan? That will raise your spirits!" Everyone gave her a blank look, "Umm Julie we don't _have _our Bakugan's with us, remember?" Said Dan, thinking that she had maybe for a second forgot that their Guardians were all in Vestroia.

The silverette shook her head impatiently, "No Dan honey, I'm not talking about _that _kinda game of Bakugan," She said, taking out a Wii game box that seemed to have come out of nowhere, "I'm talking about this one! So, who wants to brawl me first? Marucho be a sweetie and set the Wii up for us, oh and by the way, this is Bakugan 'Battle Brawlers' so Ace, Mira and Baron, you guys won't be in it…sorry dudes!" No one knew where she had got it from, but no one seemed to care. As Julie handed the remote to Ace, they all tried to help him decide which character to be. "Be me Ace, I wanna see what Tigrerra looks like!" Yelled Runo, from her seat, "No way, you should totally be me! Drago's the best, and he's awesome to work with!" Shot Dan, before cowering from Runo's fist. "Not trying to get into any confrontation with you Dan, but Preyas is indeed excellent to work with, so I think you should choose me Ace." Marucho piped in.

Ace in the end decided to be Masquerade, which seemed to be the best person to be, as he was also a Darkus, "He's got Hydronoid, which is a pretty awesome Guardian Bakugan," Julie informed him, before whispering, "Just be mindful that you don't, like, say anything mean about him or Masky. Alice doesn't like us doing that."They both turned around to look at the brown eyed seventeen year old, who smiled sweetly at them. Julie tightened the Wii remote around her wrist, "Right Ace, prepare to face your worst nightmare!" "Ha, I haven't had one of those in a while." The Vestal replied back, "Bring it on!" The Brawlers 'ooohed' and'aaahed' as the battle began, and Barons eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Masquerade, "Wooow, he's, like, got a mask on to hide his identity!" He gasped, "I wonder who he really is…?" Dan began to cough, while Runo and Julie smirked, and Marucho and Alice smiled.

Ace set down a gate card and set down Fear Ripper. Julie smiled, "Well let's make this match even!" She said, "I'll throw down Tuskwor, so now the G power is the same!"they both set an ability card and waited to see what they have to do next,"Oooh it's a shaking battle!" Said Runo, "that means you have to shake the remote when it tells you to and you gotta shake it really fast." "Precisely Runo! Now Ace, let's see how you handle this!" As they began, Mira, Baron, Marucho, Runo, Dan and Alice cheered for them, and they were surprised when Julie came out victorious. Dan stared at a red faced Ace, but said nothing as he got glared back at.

Julie jumped around the room before putting both hands up in the muscle man pose, "This isn't here for show y'know!" She giggled. The next match was a success for Ace as he had decided to use Hydronoid, whilst Julie had used Wormquake. He tightened the strap on his wrist and side smiled at her, "Last match now," He said, "May the best Brawler win." Julie nodded and smiled back, but there was something about her smile that he didn't like. As he went to choose his Bakugan, he knew something wasn't right, "WHERES HYDRONOID? I WON THE LAST MATCH, SO I SHOULD STILL BE ABLE TO USE HIM!" "This is a much different game to the real one Ace, so once you've used a Bakugan, win or lose, it won't come back." Julie informed him, as he grudgingly chose Robotallian. "Luck for me….I saved the best till last..." Everyone 'ooohed' as she threw Gorem onto Ace's card, thus starting the battle, before pointing a finger at Ace, "Gorem and I are gonna defeat you!"

Unfortunately for him she wasn't wrong, and the winner of the match was Julie. He shook her hand and admitted his defeat, before they both sat down to let Runo and Dan have a go. Their game was what everybody would have called 'a very intense and scary battle' as neither of them wanted to lose, they both went to extreme lengths to become the winner. Runo on several occasions punched Dan around the face with the remote, while Dan fought back, by pushing her to the floor. "DAN THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME YOU'VE 'ACCIDENTLY' SHOVED ME TO THE FLOOR!" She yelled, detaching herself from the remote and throwing it with force towards him…they never managed to find out who had one….for everyone spent the next fifteen minutes trying to wake up an unconscious Dan. The hours seemed to fly by and before anyone knew it, the time was nine o' clock. Alice stood up and looked at Runo, "I think we'd better go back to the café." She said, as Runo nodded and followed her towards the door. "Yeah I think we guys should get back too," Said Dan," We'll see you all tomorrow!" He stood up and Ace and Baron had to help him walk home, while a concerned Mira followed.

When everybody left, Marucho turned around to look at Julie, who was staring out the room window. "Shuns been out…for quite some time now….hasn't he?" He heard her say quietly, "I hope he's alright…" Marucho felt a lump in his throat. _Should I tell Julie what Dan told us…? Or should I just keep quiet…? Maybe this situation will clean itself up…besides, Dan did say for none of us to say anything, and just act like we know nothing about it… _He walked over to Julie and smiled at her, "Shuns fine. I think he just wants some space, so he's gone off to get some," He said, "We should get ready for bed now Julie, I'll tell the maids to keep an ear out to hear when he comes back." Julie yawned and nodded her head, "Okey dokey then Marucho, I'll go to bed." She said, before leaning down and giving him a hug. "Nightey, night!" He watched her wearily walk out the room, before looking out the window himself. "I wonder where Shun _has _gone," He thought, "Well, wherever he is….I hope he comes back soon."


	12. A Nightmare Come True

**Hi again! You all well? Soooo what didja all think of the last chappie? Did you all review? THANKIES SO MUCH IF YOU DID! *throws pocky to you all* I appreciate it! Right, so here's chapter 12…**

Julie stood up and looked out the window, for the eighth time. She opened it, and the night time breeze immediately flew in, making her shiver slightly. She glanced at the clock and sighed, "Where is he? Its midnight and Shuns still not back..." She thought worriedly, closing the window and climbing back into bed, "I hope he's okay…he should've been back ages ago though….oh man, I'm so nervous about not knowing where he is, my stomach hurts…" She snuggled deeper into the covers and sniffed. _Why is it that at the back of my mind, I'm hearing someone telling me, that it's my fault, and what's happening is because of me….? _

She suddenly heard doors being opened and closed and saw a shadow swiftly walking past her door. _Could that be Shun? I'm sure it is…I gotta go check otherwise I'll just sit here in the dark feeling ill… _She stood up again, and smoothed the creases out of her soft pink nightdress. She quietly opened the door and tip toed down the dark hall, following the faint footsteps she now heard. When she felt she was close enough, Julie peered around the corner of the wall, to see who it was. She saw Shun talking to one of Marucho's maids, who was asking him if he was alright. "I'm fine. If you want to go and tell Marucho I'm back, that's up to you, but I'd wait till tomorrow…it's pretty late, and he's probably asleep." He told her, "I'm going to bed now too, so you don't need to follow me."

The maid nodded and turned around before walking away. As Julie looked at Shun, she sighed with relief. Slowly, she stepped out from the darkness, meeting him as he walked past. He stopped in surprise as he saw her, but maintained serious and calm. "What are you doing up?" He asked her quietly, "It's late and I thought you were in bed." Julie just stood there, not sure what to do, and now feeling a bit silly, "I- I couldn't sleep, I was, like, a bit worried umm like, wondering when you'd come back." She replied, "Where did you go Shun? I thought you'd be back hours ago….I was nervous something had happened to you…" She walked over to him, and lovingly wrapped her arms around him, "It doesn't really matter now, I'm just happy your back." She whispered.

Shuns arms hung idly by his waist, but he gently kissed her forehead, before resting his head on hers, "I was fine, you didn't need to be worried about me." He said softly, "I just needed…to think…" Julie said a muffled 'okay', and snuggled deeper into his chest. Shun stayed like that with her for a few more minutes, before gently moving her off of him. "Julie…maybe it's best that you're up now…I'd probably never be able to talk to you about this tomorrow." He said,"I'm beginning to ask myself….if me and you being together is a good idea…"Julie stared at him in shock. He looked at the ground, but continued, "I know you can't help being you…but I'm not sure if I can handle that. I don't want to change you, and I thought you weren't like _that_anymore, but…..I was obviously wrong…"

Julie took a step towards him and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Shun looked at her and shook his head, "I don't want you to think I'm saying all of this because I'm trying to get out of our relationship," He stated, "Because I'm not. You don't know how _much _I love you, and what I'm saying hurts me a lot…" He took hold of her hand and felt it tremble, "Julie I'm sorry…but I just can't be with you. We're so different, and I can't be with someone who isn't satisfied with just me." He said, not daring to look into the young girls eyes.

He then walked straight past her and down the hall to his room. _I_ _am sorry Julie….but how can you blame me, when you were caught doing what you was, even though you knew that I was with you…? I'm gonna have to be strong…and you have to try too…. _

Julie stared down at the floor, before slowly walking over to the wall, and slumping to the ground, while resting her back on it. She buried her head into her knees, as tears streamed down her face. _The voice in my head was right….for one reason or another it's my fault that Shuns dumped me…somehow I've done something wrong…and because of that, I've just lost the only guy in the world that I will ever feel completely happy with…how the heck did this happen? Why is it that I can't ever stay happy for long? I'm beginning to believe that I'm not meant to be with anyone….am I really better off alone….? _She closed her eyes and put her hands over her face. The thought of it made her cry uncontrollably….The usual ray of sunshine, happy go lucky, Subterra sweetheart, sat there till five in the morning, when she then quietly padded back to her room.

Exhausted, she lied on her bed, but sleeping seemed to be the last thing she could do. She was too weak to cry, and she no longer had any tears that would come out. She was so tired, she couldn't think. She just lay there looking at the ceiling, watching the shadows from the window dance across it. After a while, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. _I wish I never did wait up for Shun…. I wish I'd just gone to sleep and not worried about him….maybe if I hadn't, none of this would've happened. But it has, and if I open my eyes…this nightmare will just continue. _

**O_O Okay, now before you all murder me, there is a reason behind this! I know the chapter isn't that long either -.-; sowwy….. **

**Julie: -_- Why….is this happening….? *grabs Kit Kat-chan* ANSWER ME, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? You build up our relationship then you break it down! *starts to cry***

**Kit Kat-chan: O.O ….. I knew this would happen… *gives Julie a hug* Aww don't worry Jewels! I'm sure things will brighten up-**

**Julie: DON'T YOU DARE START TELLIN ME ABOUT 'THINGS WILL BRIGHTEN UP', I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW! AAAARGH!**

**Kit Kat-chan: Umm I think I may have to leave you all…. I think I need to calm *points to Julie* her down…. "****please review!****" xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	13. It's For The Best

******Heyo everybody! Cor' it's been a while ^^; I know, I know! I PROMISED to upload sooner, but I wanted the last two chappie's to sink in, before I typed up this one heehee! 3 Well let me just say that I miss 'Briata' one of my anonymous reviewers X( Where've you gone Hun? COME BACK TO MEH! *Coughs* Ahem! Anyway,** I don't really know what to say so I'll just let you read…..don't hate me…..things will get better (maybe)….I love you all….I do…promise…

**Julie: JUST LET THEM All READ! (**

**OKAY! ¬.¬; Here's chapter 13! **

Runo stared at Dan in shock, as he finished talking. She looked at an even more shocked Alice, who sat next to Mira, who wasn't sure what to say. "And Shun told you this, not too long ago…?" She finally asked, before Dan nodded, "Yeah he only told me though, cause I asked." He replied gravely, "I don't think he was gonna let all of us know yet, but I think he felt the need to, when she did what she did." Alice shook her head sadly, "I don't understand. They seemed to be getting along just fine." She stated, "And now they have suddenly broken up? Poor Julie, don't any of you boys know how she is?" Ace suddenly spoke up, "Marucho immediately after he heard went to her bedroom door and tried to get her to let him in, but she ignored him and didn't answer." He said, "Then Dan tried, but she did the same…even Baron and me had a go, but she's just not unlocking the door." Mira looked at Dan, "Has Shun himself tried talking to her?" She asked, but Dan shook his head, "He says even if he did, she still wouldn't talk." He replied, "That's why I called you girls to come to my place. Maybe Julie might let one of you girls in, and you can see how she is."

Runo immediately stood up, "Of course, I'm sure Julie will let us in," She said confidently, "I bet she's been waiting for us. C'mon guys, we've gotta go make sure Jules's alright!" The three girls got up, and Dan, Ace, and Baron followed them back to the mansion. When they got there, Marucho met them outside, and motioned them all to come in, "I've been waiting for you all," He said, "I'm not really sure what to do. Shuns gone missing, and Julie _still _hasn't opened her door. She hasn't eaten breakfast or lunch, and I'm worried she might faint or something because of that." Alice put her hand on his shoulder and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry Marucho. Once Julie lets us in the room, we'll get her something to eat." She said, "But what I'm worried about, is the fact she hasn't even talked to anyone since last night…how could Shun do that to her? And of all times to too." She hurriedly walked off in front, and Runo and Mira watched her.

"It's true, why would he break up with her?" Said Runo, "And it's not like she's done anything wrong either! We've all been saying how good she's been, and then Shun decides that 'good' isn't 'good enough'!" Marucho stared at the floor. _Maybe now's the perfect time to tell them….I can't just stay quiet and pretend I don't know what's going on….but Dan and the others are here. And Dan told me not to say a word about what Shuji told him…..oh I don't know what to do! _Meanwhile Alice had gone straight to Julie's room and had tried to open the door, "Hmm it's still locked. That means she's still in there." She thought, pressing her ear up to the door, "I can't hear her though….I don't even want to think about what she might have done to herself…" She knocked on the door, "Julie? It's me Alice, are you alright? Everyone's worried about you, and wants to check if you're okay….can I come in?" She listened quietly for an answer, but never got one. She knocked again, "Julie I know what happened last night…I know that you must be upset too. If you want, you can let me in, and I'll give you a hug…?"

Alice heard what sounded like someone sniffing, followed by a shuffling noise. She breathed a sigh of relief, and continued to talk, "Sweetheart, I don't know why he did that. I honestly am clueless to why he said that to you. Runo, Mira and me will do whatever we can to make you feel better. But first, will you open the door so I can see you?" She heard no reply, but after a minute or two, she heard the door being unlocked and it slowly opened, revealing a pitch black room. Alice quietly walked in, and after a while her eyes became accustomed to the darkness, which made it easier for her to see. She noticed immediately that the curtains were drawn, and although the room was tidy, bits of Julie's things were scattered on the floor. She then looked around, trying to find the silverette, who she couldn't see at all.

"Julie where are you?" She asked softly, "I can hear you, but I can't see you…" She then felt someone touch her arm, and jumped in surprise as Julie happened to be right next to her. She touched her face, and felt wet tears trickling down it. _Poor girl, all of this is really having an effect on her…_Alice led Julie to the bed and sat her on it. She then walked over to the curtains and opened them. She turned back to Julie, and gave a small gasp. She was still wearing her nightdress, and her hair was messy and damp from where she'd been wiping her tears onto it. Her eyes were dark and red from crying, and it was obvious she hadn't slept all night. Alice sat next to her and put her arm around her. "Oh Julie why didn't you tell us..?" She asked softly, "You should know that Runo, Mira and I would have come as soon as we could. Why didn't you phone us, and tell us what had happened?" Julie gently shrugged, and Alice hugged her even tighter.

The door knocked and then opened, and Mira and Runo came in. They went straight over to the bed, and huddled in next to Alice and Julie. They all sat quietly together, not saying anything, but still showing the heartbroken girl they cared. After an hour, Mira walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She went down the hall and into the dining room, where Marucho, Dan, Baron and Ace were. They looked up at her, as she sat down. "I'm guessing that you girls have seen Julie then?" Dan said, as she nodded, "How is she? Has she said anything about what happened last night?" Mira nodded again, and looked up at him, "She's not saying a lot though. But it's obvious that what took place has upset her." She replied, "She was saying that she no longer wanted to be here…and that she wanted to go back home."

Marucho shook his head, "But she can't go home, all of us want her to stay! And I'm sure that Shun would want her to stay too." Mira folded her arms, "Shuns the reason she wants to go home." She said, "She said she couldn't stay here, knowing that he was only a few rooms away from her own. Alice and Runo were trying to make her stay, when I last was in there….but I'm not sure she will…" As she finished talking, the door opened and Alice came in. "I've just been in the room with Julie," She told them, "And she's saying that she doesn't want to be here…" They all listened gloomily, but nodded for her to continue. "But Runo and I have managed to persuade her to stay with us at the café, instead of going home." She said, before turning to Marucho, "It was the only thing we could say, that would make her stay….Runos helping her pack her stuff and she'll be out of the room soon. I just think I ought to tell you all not to act in any funny way towards her, and please don't say anything about Shun. She's feeling a bit insecure right now, and I don't think everyone talking about him will make her feel any better."

Just then, Runo came into the room followed by a very quiet Julie. She had gotten dressed, and was wearing a light peach top with leggings and a long grey cardigan. She wore black ballet shoes on her feet, and her hair brushed up into her piggy tail. She stood next to Runo who smiled at her, before looking at Alice, "We've got all the stuff, and we're set to go." She said, "We're gonna go back to mine now, so that Julie can get settled in, but if you wanna stay Alice, you can." Alice shook her head, "No, I'm coming. We'd better start making our way back now, before Shu- uh I mean, before it gets any later." Alice said quickly, making her way towards the door. Runo and Julie followed, but Dan suddenly stood up, and walked over to them, "Hey Julie, how are you feeling? You sure gave me a scare when you didn't answer me earlier on." He said, as she turned back around and smiled slightly at him, "I'm fine Dan. I didn't answer you earlier because…I didn't feel in the mood to talk." She replied quietly.

Dan nodded, "Alright then. Well, you go have something to eat then get some rest when you get to Runo's place," He said cheerfully, "Just relax and stuff, okay?" Julie nodded and followed Alice and Runo out the room. Baron watched them as they left, and placed a hand under his chin, "Man, I've never heard her talk so quiet," He commented, "I mean, I have, but this time was different….she really must be sad about…well you know." Ace nodded, and Mira got up, "I just don't understand Shuns reasons for telling her it was over," She said, "But I suppose I'm not the only one…Alice, Runo, Julie and probably you guys are too."

She walked out the room, and Dan looked at all of them, "Listen up guys. Don't tell them _anything _okay?" He said quietly, "The last thing this situation needs, is us boys getting involved." Marucho spoke up, "But Dan, if we do tell Julie and the girls what Shuji told you then maybe they can give us some sort of explanation." He said. Dan shook his head, "We are not to say anything." He replied firmly, "Just listen to what I say Marucho….it's for the best…"

**Oooh this is all becoming a bit muddled and cafuffled up isn't it? O.o Dan SHOULD listen to Marucho, shouldn't he? Tch! Poor Jules, I pray this all gets sorted out…oh wait, I know what's gonna happen!** ***evil smile*** **But you guys don't! If you want things to get better LEAVE A REVIEW! :D (No pressure lool!) Adios amigos! Mwah! XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**


	14. This Never Needed To Happen

**Okay everyone, calm down! I know this must be hard for you all! (It is for me anyway XS) I will try and make the pain go away..(but not yet) Oh by the way, I didn't tell you all, but a few chapters ago (chapter 8 to be precise) I got a review from 'Buduku' who is obviously a ShunxAlice fan, and she/he said this….*drum roll* ….. "Shuns Alice's." O.o Umm okay…number one: I don't know who you are Buduku, but let me just say I never forced you to read my story ^^; I mean thanks for the comment, but on this occasion, you didn't need to…number two: I do have Shalice fans reviewing my story (and I love each and every one of you that do!) So I don't HATE on ShunxAlice supporters :D why don't we all get along eh? Number three: I know some girls get more hate reviews on their Shulie stories, so I'm not complaining about the review ^-^ I'm just merely letting you all know what one reviewer said lol. Anyway! I'll just let you all read the story now! (You came here for that anyway lmbo XD) Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Oreos (But they are yummy arent they?) OwO**

Runo carefully poured some hot water from the kettle into the mug. After giving it a stir, she walked up the stairs and into her room with it, before closing the door quietly behind her. Julie had been sitting on the bed daydreaming, but woke from it when the door had opened, "Hey Jules, how you feeling? I thought you might be thirsty, so I made you a hot chocolate." Runo said, passing the cup to Julie. "Oh thanks Runo." The silverette smiled, "I'm fine. I was just…umm nothing." She turned back to the window and sighed. Runo put her arm around her friend comfortingly, "Your still thinking about it…aren't you?" She said slowly. Julie nodded, "I've been here for five days now…and I still don't understand." She said, "I've racked my brains about, thinking of what I've don't to upset him…but I don't know."

Runo listened understandingly, "I mean, I must have made him really mad if he doesn't wanna see me," Julie continued, "Every time Dan and the others come here, he's never with them. You, Alice and Mira have been such honeys to me, and you've all been really supportive….but I'm thinking about going back home…"Runo shook her head, "You're not going anywhere," She told her firmly, "It took all of me and Alice's courage to ask your Mom to let you stay longer. You've got to stay now Julie, and if anyone's going home its Shun!" The door suddenly knocked and both girls jumped. It opened and Alice come in, yawning, "The cafes now closed. It was really busy today." She said as she sat on the bed, "But that's not a surprise. It's usually busy on weekends."

Julie crawled next to Alice and gave her a hug, "I'm sorry you had to work in the café by yourself," She said softly, "I would've come down to help but-" "Oh don't worry Julie, I was fine! I'm not complaining at all. Besides I understand why you'd rather not work at the moment." Alice replied smiling warmly at her,"But let's not worry ourselves with any of that, why don't we do something? Julie, do you want to take a walk at the park? You haven't been out since you've been here." "Plus you need the exercise," Laughed Runo, patting Julie's stomach, "I don't think all that snacking on ice cream and oreos was a great idea. I blame myself totally though, as I supplied them to you."

"I'm not FAT am I?"

A look of panic crossed Julie's face, as she zoomed over to the mirror to check, "OH NO I AM! OMG THIS IS SO _NOT_ GOOD! WHAT DO I DO NOW?" She wailed, looking at herself from every angle possible. In all truth, Runo had only been joking, but now knowing what she'd done, she regretted saying it. Alice stood up and pulled the girl away from the mirror, "Your fine Julie, Runo didn't really mean what she said." She sighed, shaking her head at the bluenette, "But if you really feel that you've put on something, why don't we go for a walk?" Julie didn't argue at all with Alice, and in the end it was HER dragging the two girls down the street. When they got to the park, Alice and Runo walked behind a powerwalking Julie.

"I swear Alice I didn't think she'd take it _seriously!" _Whispered Runo, "I just thought she'd laugh or give me some attitude." "It doesn't matter anymore," Alice replied, "This is the liveliest she's been in days! Her minds more concerned on 'burning those calories' then on Shun." Runo nodded, and both girls looked at Julie, who was now doing star jumps in front of them. "Must get back in shape, must get back in shape!" She kept repeating, "I can't let myself go! Not now, I'M TOO YOUNG!" At that she began to run. Runo couldn't help sniggering as Julie accidently knocked a man of his bike, before hastily pulling him to his feet, "Sorry dude, but you should have watched where you were going!" She said, running off again, before calling out behind her, "You'd have gotten into trouble if you had hit me, you're lucky it was the other way around!"

Hearing this, both Alice and Runo collapsed onto the grass with laughter.

"I can't believe her!"

"I can, only she would say that!"

"She's priceless! Oh Alice, she's become more comical!"

"I know, I guess she's made a comeback!"

Both girls stayed seated and watched Julie as she ran, "You know, I'm surprised she's comfortable running in that top and shorts." Commented Alice, "But then again, that's one of the mysteries of being Julie." After a while, Julie decided she'd 'lost' all the weight she'd put on, and sat down with her friends. "I feel so much better now," She told them smiling happily, "I haven't done that in a while. It was nice to get rid of some steam…" Suddenly her smile left her face as quick as it had come. Her eyes widened, and she sat there, frozen with fear. Runo turned to see what she was looking at, and gasped. Walking down the path was Dan, Marucho, Ace, Baron, Mira…..and Shun.

Quickly Alice stood up, but it was too late, all of them had seen the three girls, and now they just stared at them, not sure whether to go over to them or carry on walking. Runo scrambled over to Julie and took her hand, "Hey Julie, there's a hot dog stand over there!" She said, pulling the gaping girl to her feet, "Let's go get one, I feel hungry anyway!" As she sped off with Julie, Alice walked over to the others. She smiled at them all, "Well I didn't expect to see you guys here!" She said, as Dan nodded and smiled back, "Yeah we weren't planning on coming here," He said, "But it was either we did or we just stayed at Marucho's, but he wanted to go out and do something….well actually, he wanted to go to Runo's and see you all." Dan then looked at Shun then back at Alice, "But for certain reasons we decided not to."

Alice nodded and glanced at Shun herself. He seemed to be his normal quiet self, but there was something about him that was different. _He looks like he's thinking….like Julie…..I wonder if…. _Alice turned her attention back to Dan, who had his eyes on the hot dog stand that Runo and Julie stood at. "You know, I could _really_do with one of those…" He said vaguely, "They look _really_ good…" Ace rolled his eyes and Marucho shook his head. Mira looked at Alice and smiled faintly, "How've you girls been? I would've come over but-" She looked around at the boys, "I've had some babysitting to do." Just then Alice's phone rung, and taking it out of her pocket, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Alice it's Runo. Listen, Julie wants to go back to mine, so I'm gonna go with her, okay?"

"No Runo, don't. Come back over to me…..the guys are here, isn't that a coincidence?"

Alice looked around at the guys, and put her hand over the phone, "Julie and Runo didn't see you guys," She said, smiling nervously, "We were just on our way home..." She put her ear back to the phone.

"WAAH? Alice what are you talking about, 'the guys' are the reason me and Julie aren't with you, remember?"

Alice walked far enough for the others not to hear her. "Listen to me Runo, Julie and Shun can't just keep avoiding each other." She said, "It's better that they see on another and talk...then maybe they'll both sort-"Alice turned around to see Dan grabbing hold of Shun, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I'M GOING'? YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Dan yelled, struggling as Shun freed himself from the red eyed boys grasp, "Back off Dan, and leave me alone! I don't need you tellin' me what I can and can't do." Shun replied angrily, walking away from them all, and going back down the path. Alice sighed and shook her head.

"Alice? Are you still there? What's going on?"

"Shuns walked off."

"Has he? Why?"

"Most likely because he didn't want to end up in an awkward situation if Julie came over, so he just removed himself away from us all to avoid it."

"Hmm I see…well me and Julie are coming now."

She hanged up, and both girls made their way to the others. Meanwhile Baron had been trying to comfort Dan, who was a bit distraught at the fact Shun had shrugged him off. "You don't need to be sad Master Dan, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He soothed, but Dan wasn't convinced, "Shun has and always will try to hurt my feelings!" He cried in anguish. At that point Runo and Julie had come over, "Oh please get a grip Dan, your voice is the last thing we all wanna hear!" Runo growled in irritation, "Honestly just grow up." After sitting down, Ace turned to Julie who was still quiet, "So…how are you today?" He asked her, as she jumped a bit at the sound of his voice, "Oh me? I've been fine thank you." She replied before going quiet again. _I wish everyone would stop asking me that…I know that they're just trying to be nice, but…I don't know…maybe I'm just being ungrateful. Everyone has been so sweet and loving to me...even Ace…all I want is for me and Shun to be together again…I didn't ever think I'd grow so attached to him...well its true what they say, your first love is bound to hurt…. _

Marucho looked at Julie's expression and sighed. _I should tell her and the other girls what Shuji said…it would make things so much clearer…. _He glanced at Dan, who was staring straight at him, as if he'd read the fourteen year old boys mind. _Yikes! Dan would be furious with me if I told them...oh I don't have a clue what to do… _After hanging around at the park for a little while longer, Dan told the three girls that 'he and his crew' were going to go back to his place. "My Moms made us dinner and stuff, and Marucho is gonna come with us too." He explained, "We might see you girls tomorrow." As they parted, Alice turned to Julie and Runo, "Well, we should get back too." She said, "But first, what do you girls want to eat? Anything you two want we'll get, I'll treat you."

Not long after that, all the girls were in the best Italian restraint in town, eating as much food as their stomachs desired. "It was a total waste of time me doing all that exercise," Stated Julie, twisting another big helping of carbonara onto her fork, before putting it into her mouth. "I've probably exceeded my two thousand calorie intake, but you know what? .CARE!" Runo giggled and Alice was about to join her, when she realized that Julie wasn't joking. _She's comfort-eating…oh dear, that's not good...well I shouldn't try to stop her, otherwise she may get upset again…I'll just keep an eye on what she eats… _She needed to as Julie made sure she ate as much as she could, before eating a huge chocolate ice cream sundae for dessert. After paying for the bill, they all went back to the café.

"Wow, we've been out for ages, it's getting on for ten now." Said Runo looking at the clock, "We've gotta get ready for bed." Julie and Alice nodded, and all the girls began locking the doors and windows. Julie suddenly began to yawn, and Runo looked at her, "You obviously tired. You go to bed, and Alice and I will finish locking up." She said." Are you sure Runo? I don't mind helping." Replied Julie, before letting another yawn escaped from her mouth. Runo insisted, so she walked up the stairs, and Runo and Alice heard the bedroom door shut. Runo then turned the kitchen light off, while Alice did the same to the café lights. "Well that's all done now, so we can hit the hay too." Runo began_, _walking up the stairs, when she heard a tap at the door. She jumped in shocked, and Alice gave a small squeal, and both girls slowly turned to the door. Runo put both her hands on her hips, "Honestly, what the heck is going on?" She asked, walking over to the door and unlocking it, before letting the person come in, "It's late and you suddenly decide to come and see us? You've really got your timings wrong!"

Stepping hastily out of the shadows and into the cafe was Marucho. "I do apologies for not coming earlier," He said, "But I couldn't. Dan has kept a close tab on me all day. It was practically impossible for me to come any sooner." Alice looked at him inquisitively, "What do you mean, Marucho?" She asked, "I fail to understand why Dan wouldn't let you be with us." Marucho shook his head, "Oh if I was with him and the others, I'd be fine…but if I was alone he wouldn't like it." He said, "He's afraid I might tell you." Runo scratched her head, "Afraid you might tell us what?" She asked. Marucho looked straight at her, his eyes full of determination, "Afraid I'll tell you why Shun broke up with Julie."

**Go on Marucho! Tell em' why! XD Honestly I couldn't take the suspense any longer loool! so what did you all think? Hey! I got an AmAzInG idea! How about you all leave me a review? ;D go on! You know you want to! (**_**You know you need to..) **_**Make my day a great one! In return I'll make this story AWESOME! Thankies! Love you all mwah! XxXxXxXxXxX **


	15. Still In Love With You

**Heyo once again! Didja all miss me? Or didja all wanna throw bricks at my head for not uploading this chapter soon enough? XP so sorry! Well look how far we've come hm? I just looked back to my first chapter and thought "Man….WHAT A SHORT CHAPTER!" LOOOOL! Naa, on a serious note (when am I serious?) I realise we've all come a long way. I'm so pleased that my skills as a writer have increased. :D The fact I now have 71 reviews has really made my day ^-^ I want to thank you all for your supportive reviews and tell you all…..I love you (how cheesy am I?) Right ima let you all read now lmbo!**

**Disclaimer: I own no ipods. ( **

"I'm really speechless."

"Me too! But what he told us explains everything!"

"It certainly does. Trust Dan not to use his head and tell us."

"Tell me about it! Aargh, when I get my hands on him! Honestly, Matt was just being nice, like the rest of the guys!"

"Well I suppose anyone watching would think there was something going on."

"Hmm, I suppose…."

Julie sleepily listened to Alice and Runo's conversation as she lay in bed.

"Shuji and Akira are such jerks!"

"I agree with you Runo. This situation needs to be talked about openly, and soon too, before any more damage is done."

Julie sat up in bed and yawned, whilst groggily rubbing her eyes, "Like, what are you two talking about?" She asked, "All this talk about Shuji, Akira and Matt….who's Matt?" Alice and Runo turned to Julie, "Oh you're awake! We thought you were still sleeping." The blunette said, getting out of her own bed before jumping into her friends. "Well I was sleeping, but then I heard you girlies talking," Was Julie's reply.

Alice joined the two girls and sat on the bed, "Julie, last night when you went to bed, Marucho came over and he talked to Runo and me about a few things," She began, "Do you remember when we saw that boy Sam and he and his friends went to the mall with us?"

Julie stared blankly at Alice for a few minutes before her face lit up in realisation, "Oh yeah! The guy from the café I served." She nodded, "But wait- why are you talking about that now? That was, like, ages ago."

Runo shook her head, "Not _really _Jules. Anyway, Shuji and his idiotic brother Akira happened to see us all in one of the stores,"

Her voice sounded angry and annoyed as she spoke, making Julie feel like she would begin to shout at any minute, "You'll never believe what those two knuckle heads decided to do. They only told Dan a few days later a totally _EXAGGERATED _version to what really happened! He told Dan that us girls acted all 'star struck' over the guys and that _YOU _were the leader of all this and you happily flirted with them, as you usually would!"

Julie stared at Runo in shocked, "B- but all you girls know I didn't flirt with any of them!" She argued, "I didn't! How could Shuji _say _that?"

"What I believe is, that neither of those trouble making brothers can tell the difference between flirting and just being plain happy," Said Alice, "You wasn't doing anything wrong Julie. You were being your normal self." Julie looked back at Runo, "So he told Dan that he saw us girls all love dovey with them and I acted like a bubbly flirt?" She asked, clenching her fists when the bright eyed girl nodded. "And unfortunately that's not even it." Runo stated, "After Dan had heard all this 'information', he went straight to the other guys and told them! That's why Shun acted so on edge when you and me went into Marucho's place to find your phone. Dan had _just _finished telling them!"

Alice rubbed her arm, "It really does explain a lot…I mean, I just couldn't understand why Shun broke up with you, but now I can see what had happened." She said thoughtfully, "When Dan told them all, Shun would've probably been upset that his girlfriend was still acting as if she was single. A whole bunch of things must have been running through his mind."

"The same with Dan," Said Runo, "That might explain why he's kinda backed away from me a bit. He's such an idiot! I'm gonna have to tell the fool what REALLY happened!" Alice turned to Julie, "What about you Jules? Are you going to tell Shun that it was all a misunderstanding?" She asked.

Julie twiddled her thumbs and shrugged, "Umm in not really sure," She replied quietly, "It's been a while since I've talked to him…I don't think I can, what if he doesn't believe me? I'll just feel, like, horrible!"

Alice hugged her reassuringly, "Trust me, even if he doesn't believe you, at least you'll know you made the effort to put things right." She smiled, "Besides, we have to go to Marucho's anyway. Mira needs to know what Marcho told us."

"Is Mira at his mansion?" Runo asked in surprise.

"Yes, she's there because Dan and the others are. Come one. Let's not waste any more time, we have to get dressed." The brown eyed teenager hurried into the bathroom, while Julie and Runo sat on the bed, waiting for their go turn.

Runo was piecing together what she would say to Dan the 'dummy head' when she felt Julie suddenly cling onto her pyjama sleeve. "Runo…I'm really scared." She heard her whisper, "What if…he ignores me? Or doesn't want to talk to me? I'm going to feel…."

Runo took hold of Julie's hands and slipped them into hers, "Stop worrying, Shun does a lot of things, but he doesn't purposely ignore people. He only ignores them if they're annoying…like Dan."

Julie giggled and Runo smiled at her, "You can do this Jule. You've just gotta be strong enough to talk to him without cracking and I know you can." Julie grabbed Runo into a tight hug, "Thanks Ru. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't my Bff."

After the girls got dressed, they made their way to Marucho's mansion and after they were let in, they went to find the others. By chance, Mira happened to bump into them and she too had been told by Marucho the big misunderstanding. "I don't know who Shuji is, but all I can say is that he's really made life difficult for me," She said, "I can't go anywhere, not even the restroom, without Ace questioning my every move. I have to admit that at first I like the attention from him, but now it's driving me insane!"

The four girls talked in the hall for a few minutes before making their way towards the boys, who were all in the dining room. "Shun _was _with us, but now he's in his room packing," Mira told them, "He was saying that he no longer wanted to stay, so he was going to go back home some time later today."

Alice gasped in surprise and Runo quickly turned to Julie, "You have to go and talk to him now!" She urged, "It'll be too late at any other time, you gotta tell him!"

"But Runo I've just got here! At least give me ten minutes to think about what to say!"

"No, this will be the only chance you'll get to talk to him alone. You don't need to think about what to say, you'll know when you see him!"

"But Runo!"

"No but's Jules. Think about it, are you happy to wait another two or three years before you get to tell him? C'mon Julie, you have to!"

Julie put her hands on her head in frustration, "I know Runo….I guess it's 'now or never'" She sighed, "Okay….I'll go to Shun's room and _try _to talk to him." Mira gave her a warm smile and Alice did too, "Good….and remember what I said Julie," She said, "Whatever happens, at least you'll know you tried."

The silverette nodded before taking a deep breath, "Right….I'd better go now before my nerves get any worse," She said, smiling bravely, "I suppose I'll see you girls later. Oh and if I don't make it back alive, Mira you can have my earphones and ipod, Runo can have all my designer clothes and Alice you can have all my jewellery." She added jokingly, "See you guys soon!"

The three girls watched as Julie ran down the hall. "She'll be fine….no matter what the outcome of this is, at least we'll be here for her." Said Alice and Runo and Mira nodded, "Yeah….and while we wait for her to come back-" Began Runo, cracking her knuckles, "We can have a little 'talk' with Dan, Baron and Ace!"

_**~Outside Shun's room~**_

Julie had ran down the hall, sped through numerous amount of doors and was now standing right outside Shun's bedroom. She was now wishing she hadn't run, as she was out of breath. _Now I'm nervous…it's been ages since I've been here….I can hear him packing everything! Darn it, why am I doing this..? Wait, I shouldn't ask myself that. I'm here to put things right and I HAVE to do this! _Boldly, she knocked on the door. _OH MY GOSH, WHAT THE HECK IS MY PROBLEM? THAT WAS, LIKE, WAAAY TOO LOUD! HE'LL PROBABLY THIN IT'S THE COP'S OR SOMETHING! AAAARGH TRUST ME! _

After a few seconds, she heard Shun walk over to the door. "You know Dan, no matter how many times you try to bang this door down, it won't budge." She heard say in a matter of fact voice, "So if I were you, I'd stop trying…" Julie couldn't help but smile. She hadn't heard Shuns voice in what felt like eternity and it made her realise how much she'd missed him.

She giggled, "Yeah umm I know," She said softly, "I didn't really mean to knock so loud…sorry." She heard the door being unlocked before opening. Shun looked at her, his face more shocked than surprised, "I…..thought you were Dan." He said finally, "He's recently found it amusing to kick the door and see if it falls off its hinges."

Julie smiled. She looked down and watched her foot gently kick the floor, "Well I guess that's Danny for you," She replied, "I umm came here…err to- to talk to you…Shun…I won't be long I swear, I can see you're busy doing stuff."

She raised her head and looked into the room and noticed all his things were half hanging out of a suitcase. Shun shook his head, "I'm almost finished," He said, opening the door wider for her to come in, "So there's no need to rush…I was planning on going to Runo's place to say goodbye to you all…I suppose you know I'm going home?"

"Yeah…Mira told us when we arrived…"

Julie walked in and Shun motioned for her to sit on the bed. After a few minutes of silence, she looked up at him. _He's no different than he usually is. Which is weird as it's been a week and a bit since we broke up and six or seven days since we've talked. I feel like I'm the only one hurting over this…maybe Shuns made of stone and he __doesn't__ really care if he's with me or not….what a liar…_

She clenched her fist and stared back at the floor. _If he doesn't care then why should I? I might as well tell him what happened then just walk away. I'm sick of heartache, and maybe a clean break's what I need… _"So what is it that you wanna talk to me about?" Shuns voice broke into her thoughts and she looked up at him, before clearing her throat. "Oh yeah, right, well I just wanted to clear up a few things that's all." She began, "You obviously dumped me, cause of what Shuji told Dan…y'know, about me flirting with some guys at the mall."

Shun didn't look as if he was planning to reply, so she continued, "Well first of, the guys we were with were Sam and his friends. Sam's a dude that I served at Runo's café a while back," She said, "And we saw him by chance when we were on our break. Now, he was gonna saw 'hi' and leave us, but I said he could stay, and it turned out that he was with his friends, so we all decided to hang out together…"

She looked straight into Shuns eyes, "I never flirted with Sam or ANY of his friends, but I can say that they were flirting with us….they did buy us stuff, but none of us were interested in them in _that _way….anyway let me just get straight to the point. I was happy and comfortable around them, but I _didn't _act as if I was single. Sam asked me if I was and I told him no…and I didn't regret saying it either." She then shrugged her shoulders, "How could I? I was more than happy with the guy I was with." She stated, standing up and smoothing the creases out of her shorts, "But oh well, I just thought I'd tell you what really happened…."

She waited a few minutes but Shun still said nothing. _I don't get it…he's just sitting there, not saying anything…doesn't he feel at least a bit bad? Hmph he really doesn't care about me!_ She walked over to the door as angry tears fell down her face. As she opened it, something inside her snapped. "Do you get a kick out of hurting me Shun?" She asked, before adding sarcastically, "Oh of course you do, my bad for asking. If you didn't, then you wouldn't try to do EVERYTHING in your power to make me cry! And believe me when I say I could make a river with all the tears you've made me choke up!"

She turned back around to face him, "You're so stubborn! Why can't you just admit that you got it all wrong? Even if you can't say that, at least say something!" Shuns hair covered his eyes and the longer he stayed quiet, the more upset and frustrated Julie became. "You think I'm lying don't you?" She asked. Shun continued to look at the ground. "Shun…please talk," She begged, "Please….don't be like this..." She put her hands over her face and sunk to the floor, "My heart can't take this anymore! I'm beginning to realise that no matter how hard I try, I just can't hide my emotions from you…I can't get a grip, I cry, I shout, I get frustrated and through all of this, I'm falling more in love with you and I just can't hide it…."

Suddenly she felt weightless. She felt warm and when she opened her eyes, she realised that Shun was holding her. "I keep doing it, don't I? I don't want to but I do…" He began, "I thought I was doing the right thing by breaking up with you….but it wasn't and I'm just hurting you and myself more and more…" Supporting Julie with one hand, he used the other to stroke her face. "I can't say sorry enough…why didn't I just ask you about it in the first place, instead of taking it as it was? I know you're not lying, you wouldn't lie then in the same breath honestly admit that you still love me….if I tell you that I'm still in love with you, you'd probably not believe me….so I'm gonna show you.."

Slowly and gently he pressed his lips onto hers. Julie felt all her frustration, anger and hurt just melt away and she wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. Shuns arms held her protectively yet lovingly and as she kissed him, she felt as if the piece of her heart that was missing….had come back.

**WOOP DA WOOP FOR HAPPY DAYS! (random I know) THEY'VE KISSED YAAAY! Right I wanna hear a round of applause for meh! I'm so happy I could cry!**

**Julie: Is this the last chapter then? Is JGAC officially finished?**

**Well there's only one way to find out *smiles* Please review!**

**Julie: I guess that means no... *confused***

**Kit Kat-chan and Julie: REVIEW IF YA WANT ANOTHER CHAPPIE! Peace out! XxXxXxXx**


	16. Together Again With Fireworks

**Hello Shulie lovers! Tis the last Chapter to JGAC and I feel it's only right to thank you all for your support on this story~ I wrote it in the beginning because I felt that ShunxJulie should be given more love :3 It seems that as time has gone on, they have got more fans and supporters so I'm over the moon! :D Thank you all for your sweet reviews, supporting me through this story and being my friend ^-^ I hope I shall receive it all over again with my upcoming stories lol! 3 Here it is! The last chapter to Julie's Got A Crush….enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pepsi or Greace…. xD**

"Daniel sweetheart! Can you please go back inside and get the bottles of soda and some glasses for me? I think I left them on the table."

Dan looked up at his mother and gave a small moan, "Aww Mom, I've just managed to get myself comfortable!" He whined, sitting up and stretching lazily, "Do you really need it right now?"

"Well if you want me to start cooking the burgers and sausages I suggest you get them sooner than later young man!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"

He stood up and went inside the house while his mother shook her head and sighed, "Honestly, all the girls are helping set up the chairs and tables around the garden," She said to herself, "The least he could do is get all the drinks and glasses.."

Just then Runo walked over to her, with a bunch of serviettes in her hand, "So do you want me to a handful of these on each table?" She asked as Miyoko nodded, "Alright then. Julie's getting the knives and forks, so you don't need to worry about that...hey by the way, have you seen Alice? She's kinda disappeared."

Miyoko nodded again, "Yes I sent her to do a little errand for me at the shop," She replied, passing some table cloths to her, "So you don't need to worry. Can you please put these on the tables for me Runo? I just need that to be done before Julie puts anything on them…Daniel PLEASE do not balance that cup on your head, you know it's full!"

It ended up in a disaster and Dan had to go upstairs to change, while Mira got a few tissues and did her best to clean it up. As Runo put the cloth onto the table, Julie walked over with some cutlery and plates.

"Isn't this great Runo? Last day we're all together and we're gonna have a barbeque! It's gonna be sick!" Runo nodded and grinned, "Dan told me that later on we might even have a little fireworks display!" She said, "I think it's real nice of his Mom and Dan to let us have our last night celebration party here."

Julie's head bobbled up and down, "It definitely is! They're such sweeties….well I'd better go get the rest of the stuff. Dan's _still _getting changed, so I suppose it's my job now to get the drinks and everything….wait a second, where's Ace and Baron? Oh there they are! Ace, Baron! Come here please! I have a little job for you's!"

She skipped over to them and Runo watched her tell them their jobs before running off inside to some ribs form the fridge for Mrs Kuso.

Before long, Marucho and Shun turned up, with red, yellow, blue, orange, green and purple helium balloons.

"We thought that a party just wasn't a party without balloons!" Laughed Marucho, "So I arranged for Kato to get some….it just so happened that he chose all the colours of our Bakugan attributes!"

As they hung them around the garden, Alice came back and clasped her hands together and gasped, "Wow everything looks amazing!" She smiled, "It all looks so colourful and beautiful and-"

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud rumbling noise and they all looked at Dan, "Hey I'm hungry man, gimme a break!" He yelled, rubbing his stomach to quieten it, "I'm smelling all this food being cooked and its beginning to get to me!" Everybody laughed and Runo gave him a pat on the back, "Calm down you eat-aholic! You'll have something in your tummy very soon," She promised, "Your Mom's just putting all of it out on the table…..there, now you can eat to your heart's content!"

He didn't need to be told twice and soon they were all munching on hot dogs and drinking pepsi.

"Mmm! This food's delish!"

"I know! Master Dan, your Mom is a great cook!"

"Tell me about it! I can feel all the different flavours bursting in my mouth!"

"Dan that was too much information."

"Oops, sorry Shun!"

"That's okay Dan."

Ace picked up his hot dog and took a bite, "You know, we all have had quite an eventful four weeks." He commented, "It was better than I thought it would be. I mean, sure there were there down moments-"

"But they all got sorted out." Baron finished for him, "I really enjoyed myself! I can't wait to tell my family about it!"

"Me too, it was really a great vacation," Agreed Mira, "So much happened and there never was a dull day."

Everyone nodded, before Marucho turned to Shun and Julie, "And the best of all, we have ANOTHER couple in our gang!" He smiled before adding cheekily, "Who knows…maybe next time we meet up, Ace and Mira will be together!"

Ace started to cough and Mira laughed, "I guess you never know." She winked, and they all smirked at a now cherry red Ace.

The Brawlers did everything they could think of to make their last day memorable. They danced (everyone did except for Shun and Ace). Baron and Mira danced together, whilst watching in slight embarrassment as Julie shimmied and wiggled her bum, whilst singing along to the songs. Alice tried the best she could to ballroom dance with Marucho, while Dan comically tried to do the _Greace _dancing with Runo.

"Dan you can't swing me between your legs, so just stop!" Runo told him, through a fit of laughter, as he lifted her up and in vain tried to swing her.

"I can Runo, just give me a sec okay? I almost had it that time!" Was his reply.

Next, they decided to have an eating competition and they all played in this. Miyoko was the judge and she watched in minor shock as all the teens (_INCLUDING_ Shun and Ace) stuffed their faces. She was in even more shock when the winner turned out to be Marucho, and as a prize, all the girls gave him a kiss on the cheek and he got to wear on his head a paper crown, which Dan found in a Christmas cracker from the previous year.

As time went on, they all sat on chairs and talked, laughed and amused each other with jokes, whilst Julie gently shuffled her chair next to Shuns before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Today's our last day together before I go back to Australia and you go back to Japan." She said as he nodded, "I'm gonna miss you sooo much….this is goin' to be weird, you know, us having a long distance relationship and all."

Shun shrugged slightly, "We're not that far away from each other." He stated, "I could get on a jet and be at yours in eight or so hours…" Julie looked up at him in surprise, "Like, you'd actually come visit me?" She asked.

"Well yeah I would, I mean, if I can why don't I? There wouldn't be any point of us being together if we didn't see each other…..plus-" He side smiled at her, "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't go off with someone else."

Julie giggled and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like after all we've been through, I'm reeeally gonna go and find another guy." She said, as Shun put his arm around her, "I'd rather not….like I said, I'm perfectly happy sticking with you…"

Shun leaned down and kissed her, and the two suddenly heard a loud echo of "Ooooh!"

Julie turned bright red, while Shun looked at them all unimpressed.

"Aww look at Shunnys little face, Ace said sarcastically, "He's practically beetroot!"

Shun looked straight at Ace and raised an eyebrow, "Just cause you have self-confidence issues it doesn't mean it's okay to try to embarrass other people so it looks like you don't." He said, "And if I feel comfortable enough to kiss Julie in front of you, then you should feel flattered. Cause you're not a pretty sight Ace. Believe me, _you're not." _

It took all of Mira's feminine charm to calm down Ace after that and Miyoko, sensing some tension, decided it was time to take some pictures of them all before it got any worse.

"Alright everyone! Let's take some great shots of you all together!" She said, taking the camera out and facing it to them, "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" They all said obediently, "Cheeseburgers!" Sang a certain rebellious individual and they all rolled their eyes, while Mrs Kuso laughed.

When Shinjiro Kuso came home, he was straight away dragged into the garden to do the fireworks, "Theres no need to rush kids, the night isn't going to get any younger!" He tried to tell them. "EXACTLY! So that's why you need to do it now!" Said Dan. "Plus we really wanna see some lights in the sky!" Added Runo. "Oh pwetty, pwetty please Mr Kuso?" Joined in Julie.

In the end he gave in and as he began setting it all up, Alice looked at the three other girls and smiled, "Well girls, I'm going to miss you all when I'm back in Russia." She said as Julie pulled them all into a group hug, "Make sure you stay in contact with me…it can be pretty lonely sometimes, as its just Grandfather and me in his big mansion."

"Aww well we promise we will, don't we girls?" Runo said and Mira and Julie nodded, "Maybe I could come visit you sometime." Suggested Mira, "As the portals in Mr Gehabichs lab I could come whenever you wanted me to."

"Yeah, Runo and I could borrow Marucho's jet and come over! Wouldn't that be an awesome girly reunion?" Julie exclaimed, "But…..you know what girls? All this talk about leaving each other then meeting up again is getting to me…let's just enjoy our time together right now!"

Just then, they heard a loud shriek before seeing a burst of colour take over the sky. Runo looked up at the sky before back at Julie, "You're right, let's just live in the moment!" She said warmly as Dan and the other boys joined them.

"Wow isn't this awesome! Our very own fireworks display, I love it!" He whistled, putting his arm around Runos shoulder. She nodded and grinned at him, "Say, it's not like you to be so open…usually you wouldn't dare come near me for fear of getting punched or something," She said as Dan put his other hand behind his back, "Aah well, I thought it was about time I started treating you like my girlfriend," He replied smiling cheesily at her, "Cause even though I sometimes don't act it…..I'm glad I'm with you Runo."

Runo blushed slightly before giving Dan a little punch, "You're such an idiot." She mumbled, smiling back at him, "But I suppose you're a sweet one…"

Julie giggled at Runo before feeling someone wrap their arms around her from behind. They were the same arms that had hugged her in her dream, had held her at the beach and had comforted her when she had cried.

She didn't need to guess who it was, so she continued to look at the sky, which was now completely alive with different colours.

"It's so beautiful isn't it Shun?"

"Yes it is."

"I wish you didn't need fireworks to make the sky like this~"

"That's a funny thing to wish for."

She laughed and lied her head back onto his chest, "I guess it is when you don't understand what the person who said it means.."

Shun smiled, "I suppose so," He replied, resting his head on hers, "I watch a real cheesy movie once….the girl in it said that 'true loves kiss feels like fireworks in the sky' or something like that."

"Umm like, what kinda movie were you watching?"

"Like I said, a cheesy one….and it was old too…"

"Heehee it figures…..although in a funny way, I feel fireworks when you kiss me."

"Oh really…?"

His voice sounded more amused than interested. She laughed, "Yeah! And my vision goes to black and white and I start hearing you speak in old English."

Shun chuckled, "The film wasn't _that _old….and if I make you feel that way, then I guess it's not a bad thing."

"…Shun?"

"Hmm?"

"What do I make you feel when I kiss you?"

"Very happy."

She felt Shun hold her closer and she smiled,

"Is that a good thing?"

"Well it depends…..I don't wanna look like I'm deliriously happy. I'd start getting called 'The Happy Ninja'"

"Haha, aww that's such a cute name!"

"I wouldn't get taken seriously though…"

"Hmm I guess not."

She turned to face him and gave him her million dollar smile, "I'm so happy we're back together," She said, putting her hands by her side before feeling them slip into his, "I feel kinda complete."

Shun looked back at her, "Me too….trust it to take two years before we actually got together." He replied, "But you know…..I think we did at the right time." Julie nodded in agreement, as Runo came over to them.

"Like, EARTH TO SHULIE, COME IN! Alice, Mira and me have been calling you two for AGES!" She said, grabbing both their hands and dragging them towards the others, "It seemed as if you both just drifted away from us. Look, Dan's Dad is about to light the last big rocket and we're gonna do a countdown!"

When they reached the big group of waiting Brawlers, Dan climbed on a chair, whilst holding a glass of soda, "Right guys, as this is the last rocket and our last night together, let's have a toast! I did ask my Mom if we could have a bottle of champagne for this important yet special moment, but she says we're too young for that!" He began, "Personally I disagree, but I'm not gonna argue about it, so we'll just have to settle with soda."

He watched as they all got themselves a glass before lifting his own in the air.

"Let's have a toast….to friendshi-"

"BORING!" Yelled Runo, "Come one Dan, give us a toast at least worth having! Try and make it original too!" Everyone sniggered, except for Baron who just grinned and gave Dan a thumbs up.

"It was going well Master Dan, but I believe you can do a million times better!" He said.

Dan sighed before shaking it all off and starting again, "Okay! Instead of friendship, let's toast to Bakugan!" He said, "I mean Bakugan was the reason we all became friends! Bakugan has made us what we are today! C'mon everyone, raise your glasses…..to Bakugan!"

"To Bakugan!" Everybody echoed and Dan looked around at them, grinning ear to ear. "Right, now that's done, let's go do the countdown!" He exclaimed, signalling to his father to start.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

_As we're doing the countdown….._

"Seven! Six!"

_I feel like I'm counting down the seconds to the ending…._

"Five Four!"

_But I'm not….._

"Three! Two!"

_Because…._

"One!"

_I'm only turning the page to another chapter…._

A loud cheer rang through the air as the rocket exploded and Julie turned to Shun and pressed her lips against his while he lovingly held her.

_And one thing's for sure….this chapter…..is a whole lot different to the previous one….._

_**~~ **** The End **** ~~**_

**So there it is! I have finally completed my first ever ShunxJulie Story! *starts to cry* I am so proud of myself! I feel like the ending was just as it should be! Fireworks, Romance and a Happily Ever After! *sighs with contentment* Again I want to thank you all for your amazing support! I also want to say to one of my anonymous reviewers a very big 'thank you' for your idea of calling this last chapter 'together again'. I added the fireworks bit cause it sounded good and this chapter had fireworks in it lol :D Well! You all probably know what I'm gonna say next! ;) For the very last time, pwetty pwetty pweety please...REVIEW! **


End file.
